The Fallen
by koi97
Summary: Ichigo is on earth to help rid the world of demons. One night, he helps a trio of angels, just like himself, who were attacked by a group of demons, only to be dragged into their group. They refuse to let him go, and now he must find out why, and can he keep his fellow comraids from betraying him?
1. Chapter 1

And a new story, no this is the not the other story. This was just some random idea. It is not religous at all, but I like angels and demons, so I changed some things up. Anyways, I rated this M just to be on the safe side with the language and gore. This does have a lot of pairings in it that ship, and yes I did add in Akuma, just for some added drama, cause I like drama. Anyways, hope ya enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo snarled in rage. The young angel panted as he slaughtered the group of demons that ambushed him. He inhaled deeply and spread his flaming orange and gold wings. He shook his head. The angel had matching orange hair, brown eyes, and tan skin stretched over a slim yet fit feminine build. His wings curled up against his back while he sheathed his sword. He was clothed in silver colored light armor. Most of his body hidden behind the light armor. He shifted, the cape moving with him. The cape also had a hood that he used to hid his bright orange hair. A mouth piece covered the bottom half of his face. He shifted again and twisted, exiting the ally he was cornered in. He looked around. The night sky blazing with stars. He closed his brown eyes, inhaling slightly. The stench of demon blood still lingered in the air. Nothing stirred. The streets silent save for the few gang members that amble around. A gentle breeze brushed across his sleek armor as he opened his eyes. buildings stood proudly before him. The small town of Karakura. It is the city he is watching over at the moment. Keeping the humans free of demons, and also helping rid this world of those vile beasts. He sniffed again, the polluted hair stinging at his scent glands. He got used to the air here, yet the smell of fresh cut grass over rod the stench of the air. He lifted one gloved hand and stared at his fingers. He dropped his hand and stepped back into the shadows as he heard a group of men ambling towards him. He backed up into the alley, mentally gagging as he steps on the bodies of the demons. He lifted his booted foot out of the body he just stepped on and wrinkled his nose up in disgust. He looked over his shoulder and stepped back carefully. He twisted back around once he was sure he was deep enough in the alley that the men won't see him. He spread his massive wings, crouched down, and took off. He beat them once to get him up in the air. He was lucky he could paint his wings, which he did. Most angels do when flying so they look like a bird, or something, yet with the fight between the demons, the paint came off. He landed on a near-by roof and looked at the blazing orange and gold feathers on his wings.

He was here on a mission. Rukia, a small black haired angel with dark violet eyes and wings, had told him she spotted a few angels. Yet she never got a good glimpse at them before they disappeared. He looked around. The streets a glow with the tall lamp post. He looked up at the sound of a bird. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He made a full circle, looking around. Shouting filled his ears, he crouched down on the edge and looked over the edge. The sight shocked him. Two gangs were facing off with each other. At the head of one gang stood a tall blue male with his hair spiked up with three locks falling back over his face. His face twisted up into an ugly sneer. Blue eyes glowing in the darkness as tan skin rippled over a muscular yet slim form. This man is dressed in a black leather jacket, black biker jeans, and boots. Behind him stood a range of men and women. Before him stood another man, a tall brunette with brown eyes. His hair slicked back but one lock. Ichigo cocked his head to the side. He sensed nothing but humans. Then the blue haired man lifted up a hair and twisted it fluidly. A battle cry rang out and a lone figure darted up. This figure surprised Ichigo. The mask was demonic almost!

Grimmjow glared at Aizen. For five years now, since Grimmjow was seventeen, this man has made his life a living hell. Trying to get him to join his gang. Grimmjow had brushed him off every time, and he would always tell his friends. His younger adopted brothers, Shiro, and Akuma, were the first to band with him, stating Grimmjow's small gang known as Pantera. With him he had Shiro, a man with porcelain skin, white hair, gold eyes, black sclera, and a blue tongue. His younger twin is Akuma, a man with all white skin, white hair, blue eyes, black sclera, and blue tattooed around his eyes with black lines under them, just like a jaguar. Hallibel was a tall Amazon like women with brown skin, blonde hair with three braids, and green eyes. Starrk, a lazy man with wavy brown hair, blue-gray eyes, and tan skin. Nel, a green haired women with green eyes and just as curvy as Hallibel. Ulquiorra, a stoic man with pale skin, black hair, and large green eyes with green lines under them. Szayel was in the back, a pink haired man with amber eyes and thin framed glasses, waiting for any wounded members. Then there was Nnoitra, a tall, thin black haired male with one violet eye, the other hidden behind an eyepatch standing with Gin, a silver haired, fox like male who is always smiling and his ice blue eyes closed that hardly opened, he betrayed Aizen to join Grimmjow. Grimmjow was shocked the male even joined him, then he realized Akuma and Shiro had gotten to the man and ganged up on him

They twins are known for being the demons of the streets. Shiro is known as Zangetsu most of time, while Akuma is White Demon. Grimmjow goes by boss or Sexta. The rest of his gang coming up with their own names to hide their true names. Grimmjow looked over the men that are behind Aizen. He sees Yammy, a massive man with red side burns and a pony tail, Tōsen, a blind man with dark skin and dark colored hair, Luppi, a petite man with feminine looks with black hair and large pale violet eyes, Zommari, a tall, muscular man with dark skin, no hair, and yellow eyes, Aaroniero, a tall man with black hair and green eyes, and finally, Baraggan, an old man with leather like skin and white hair. He could see others behind Aizen, but knows they are not a problem. It is the people he knows. His lips curl up into an ugly sneer. The breeze ruffling his blue locks as he glares at Aizen. The man narrows his eyes as Grimmjow lifts up his left hand. His sneer growing as he fluidly twisted his wrist. A hollow war cry filled the air as Akuma raced forward. His signature mask on. The mask is skull like with the same markings around the eyes with two line going down his nose. Two black horns curl forward smoothly. Aizen's eyes widen in shock as Shiro darks out, donning a black mask with black horns and two thick stripes running down the length of the mask. With Akuma, his mask has feline features in the teeth and looking more like a face then a skull like Shiro's mask. Both men are dressed in black vests, black pants, and black combat boots.

Aizen's men scramble to get their weapons. Grimmjow chose that moment to rush forward with a war cry, jumping into the air and tackling Luppi. The petite male screams as he knocked to the ground. Grimmjow twisted away, gliding to his feet and spinning into a roundhouse kick, sending another member flying. Screams and curses fly out, while some of his own members cackle with blood filled glee. Grimmjow grins insanely when he sees Shiro taking on Aizen. He hisses when a hand slams into his side. He spins, punching the man in the jaw. He snarls in a feline fashion as he jumps back into the battle. Lightning flashes and rain starts beating down on the writhing mass. Grimmjow ignores the rain as he fights for his life.

'Retreat!" Aizen screams darting away from Shiro who quickly followed him, only to be stopped by Gin, who waves mocking after the men retreating. Grimmjow snarls and runs a hand through his soak hair. He watched the men run off until they are hidden in the dark shadows and rain. He looked up as thunder boomed loudly. He glanced up in time to see something simmer disappear. He shook his head, thinking it was possible a cat or animal. Lightning flashed again, and followed the crashing boom of thunder ten seconds later. "Lets head back home! I don't need us getting sick. Eight, any major wounds?" Grimmjow orders.

"White Demon got a stab wound in his left leg. I got it wrapped up. I will fix him up once we reach base. Other then that, he is fine," the pink haired man answered. Grimmjow nodded and started leading the gang back home. He glanced back over his shoulder and gazed up in time to see something moving atop the building beside the battle that just took place moments ago. He scoffed and rubbed his side, trying to dull the pain that had sprung up from the bruise that is forming from the punch. The gang hurries inside, Shiro and Szayel helping Akuma as he hisses and groans in pain. Grimmjow stood on the steps for a minute longer, watching the dark and empty streets. The sound of rain beating on the ground filling his ears. He huffed and disappeared back inside, and out of sight from anything that hides in the shadows. He entered the house, stripping out of his soaking clothes till he was only his boxers. Nel and Hallibel are gone, most likely in their room, changing. The only ones out in the living room is Shiro, Akuma, and Szayel. Shiro is there, mostly to watch over his twin. Grimmjow rolls his eyes at them and heads up the stairs. It is a three floored building really. Two rooms down stairs, four rooms on the second floor, and four rooms on the top floor. Grimmjow is on the top floor with Shiro, Akuma, and Gin. Ulquiorra, Stark, Szayel, and Nnoitra get the second floor, and Nel and Hallibel have the first floor. Each floor has a full bathroom, which was good. The kitchen, and living are downstairs with a small office space Grimmjow uses to keep track of everything. Grimmjow grumbles to himself. He knows he saw a person on that room. Whatever they were wearing looked weird, but it was dark and helped them blend in save for the shine it gave off like most metals. This makes Grimmjow pause. He shifted, narrowing his eyes. He looked around and quickly entered his room. He didn't much of the figure, but the figure must have had metal on them!

Ichigo's heart is pounding. The man saw him! He is lucky the blue haired man didn't see his wings. He breathed out heavily as his two best friends, Rukia and Renji paced around, dressed in the same armor as him, but slightly different shades. Rukia is short with short black hair and large violet eyes. Renji is a tattooed man with flaming red hair and rust-brown eyes. He was in shock at the fight. It was long, but it showed just how fierce those mismatched people can be. He had never seen a gang fight up close, but he could tell there was some history between the two gangs. The one person that scared Ichigo was the twin demons. He did some research into the gangs, and with some help from Rukia, figured out there are two main gangs, Pantera, who is lead by Pantera, and the Espada, who is runed by Aizen. Ichigo glanced at Rukia. "Any news on these gangs?" He asked.

"Yeah….no. Most people are scared to speak about these gangs, but they seemed more willing to speak about Panter then the espada. From what I got, Pantera only fights in the underground, and to protect their territory, but leave everything alone. They are also well feared because of the different people they have, who each have a special skill unique to that person. I guess the leader is the Sexta, who is named for the Gothic six on his back. He also has the members, Zangetsu and White Demon, or Demonio Blanco, who make up the Demon twins. He also has Tiburón, Murciélago, Santa Teresa, Los Lobos, Gamuza, Fornicarás, and Snake. Yet they are also known by numbers. Three, four, five, one, and eight. Gamuza and Snake doesn't have a number, same with the twins. Plus those numbers are in the order I said their names," Rukia said as he stretched out her black wings. Renji's own maroon wings hidden from view. All angels have the power to hide their wings as tattoos. A gift really for those sent out to go scouting. Not all angels could do it. Ichigo let his wings melt into the tattoos. he sat down and started to unbuckle his light armor. Renji and Rukia following suit.

"I saw the two gangs get into a fight today! I think the blue haired one saw me! Thank god I was at an angle so he couldn't see my wings, but it was scary! Those demon twins sure are something. Even an angel would cower! I have never seen such brutal, yet cunning fighting before! The blue haired male fought more like a feline, and seemed to be playing more or less. Each of them had their own unique fighting style. It was like I was watching something alien!" Ichigo reported.

Renji chuckled. "Yeah, I can beat. Each person also has oddities from what we would see," he replies.

Ichigo sighs. "I need to go out again tomorrow when the rain lifts up. I need to buy some food. You two stay here okay," he murmurs, picking up the pieces to his armor and heading down the hall. They are living in a small two bedroom house, Rukia and Renji sharing room sense they are dating. With them, the angels are different. They are not warriors of this god, but of a ruler who had thirteen squads. Ichigo sighed. He had read everything in the bible, yet he knew it was only the humans beliefs. What is fact is still out of reach for them, and that is fine with the angels. They don't interfere with life, only fighting the demons to stop them from destroying the earth. Ichigo placed his armor in the closet, hidden behind the mortal clothes he had gotten to help blend in. He sighed and laid down on the plush bed in the room he calls his own for the moment. He closed his eyes to get some sleep so he wouldn't be tired tomorrow.

Ichigo looked around the store as he shopped. He is dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a form fitting shirt with a fifteen on it. He hummed in thought as he eyed the food.

"God damn it! Shiro! I am not buying the candy!" A deep voice snaps. Ichigo looked up at the voice. He just moves on.

"Yes! I wanna buy it fer Gin!" A watery voice snaps back. Ichigo moves away from the voices. He hates yelling. He checks out rather quickly and starts heading back home, hoping to get away from the yelling. He has always been a peaceful person unless pissed off. He starts when his phone starts ring. He quickly shuffles his bags over to one hand and grabs his phone from his back phone. He answered it with ease and pressed it to his ear.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hurry up, we got some new orders. My brother is here and he is not in the mood to wait," Rukia said quickly. Ichigo nodded and hung up quickly. He picked up his pace to a brisk speedwalk. He is happy that the store is a only block from the flat they are staying at. Ichigo hurried into the building and up the stairs. The door opened, as if the person knew he was there, he ducked into the entryway and hurried to the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder to greet Byakuya. The raven haired man gave him a stoic look. ichigo put the bags down on the counter and turned to face Byakuya so he could speak.

"Demons. You guys are now to stay here for a few more months. THe demonic activity here is getting bad, but I can trust you three to handle it right?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, we can do this for you!" Rukia chirped, while Ichigo and Renji nodded, not really wanting to speak just in case they piss Byakuya off.

Byakuya nodded and headed towards the door. "Good luck," he calls over his shoulder before closing the door behind him as he leaves. ichigo sighs and sets to work on putting the food away. Renji sighs in relief as he slouches in his seat.

"Rukia, your brother is scary!" Renji whines. Rukia laughs and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

The day passed by quickly, and at the end of the day, all three angels are putting their armor on to go out demon hunting. All three split way, knowing it is for the best. Ichigo looked at his freshly dyed wings. He had painted them a dark navy blue to help hide them against his armor. He kept them tightly folded against his back as he walked, senses alert for any sign of a demon.

"Son of a bitch! I'm no' a fuckin' toy! Stupid demon!" A hollow, watery voice snarls.

Shuffling, screams of pain, and grunts, fill the air. Ichigo stalks forward. A howl of victory rings through the air as a pained groan rings out. Ichigo lurched into action, drawing his sword and hacking away at the demons that darted towards him. His brown eyes hard as he cuts the demons down with ease. He could tell they were lower leveled demons. Nothing special really. He flicks his sword, sending the demonic blood scattering. HE moves toward the pained moans.

"Fuckin' 'ell. I am gonna kill Aizen next time!" The same watery voice whined.

Snorts followed after. Ichigo turned the corner and froze at the sight. Kneeling on the ground was an angel. He has pale skin, white hair, blazing gold eyes, and black sclera with sleek white wings hanging limply from his back. Beside him is another albino, but with white skin, blue eyes, black sclera. HE could tell the golden eyed albino has a blue tongue, while the blue eyed one has a black tongue.

"Idiots!" A rough voice snarls. Ichigo looks up to see the blue haired man from the night before, with silver-blue wings that lay half folded against his back. All bleeding from various wounds. The golden eyed albino hisses, but soon passes out, his twin already out cold. The blue haired man sways for a moment, before also collapsing. Ichigo rushed over, pulling out his phone to call for Renji and Rukia to help him with these angels. He is still shock. Most fallen angels have their wings torn off so they can't use all of their power now. He makes a face at the blue eyed albino wings. He has never seen pure black wings. Black blood dripping from the glossy feathers. He gags at the sight and wrinkles up his nose at the smell. He hates demons. When you kill them, they smell like fifty rotting corpse.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's worried voice sounds through the phone. He set the phone back away, after putting it on speaker.

"Yeah, I am here. I found two three angels! I need your help, same with-" he is cut of at the sound of a gun going off. He looks down to see a dart on the back of his head, piecing the leather glove. He looks over to see the two women and two men from the gang the blue haired man is from.

"Ichigo?! Ichigo, what happened! Ichigo answer me!" Rukia shouts into the phone.

"Under…..attack," he slurs out as the drug takes effect in his system. He watches the world spin around him as his eyelids droop close.

"Ichigo! Hang on! I am on way! ICHIGO?!" She screams as he falls to the floor with a loud clatter. HIs armor scraping against the cement as he falls. He watches a blonde women hover over him, a frown on her lips.

"Ichigo! Ichigo speak to me! Ichigo!" Rukia screams.

Ichigo tries talking, but nothing comes out. His mind his fuzzy from the drug coursing through him. He closes his eyes, unable to hold on any longer. He feels something pick him up and voices enter his ears, but they are faint and more like buzzing bees than words. He finally passes out, the drug pulling him under.

Hallibel lifts the boy up in her arms just as he passes out. A female voice calling his name. She finds the phone and hangs up, dropping it to the ground as Gin picks up Shiro, and Stark and Ulquiorra help Grimmjow and Akuma. "Lets head back. We can see what this boy knows," she orders.

Gin salutes her awkwardly as she starts walking off, carrying the boy. The walk isn't very long, about ten minutes. They enter the large mansion like house they use as a living quarters. She dumps the boy on the couch and looks over at Szayel. "We need your help. Grimmjow, Akuma, and Shiro were ambushed," she says.

The pink haired man nods and follows the three men carrying the three males. They drop them on the ground and he sets to work on helping them. Hallibel glances back at the angel she was carrying.

"Who are you?" she mumbles as Nel looks around, she didn't help, but got rid of the bodies. Gin followed them in the shadows. He was the one that shot the angel. They don't know how dangerous this boy is. Hallibel heads over to Stark and sits down by him, Nel on his other side. He yawns and watches everything lazily.

"How long till he wakes up?" Starrk asks, looking over at Szayel.

"In about an three hours. It is strong, but is not harmful," he replies.

Gin crouches down and hums in thought. "Maybe we can see wha' they wan' an' why they have 'im," he muses. Nnoitra chuckles.

"Or we can break the kid," he muses with a leering grin.

Gin is quick to chuck a shoe at the lanky male. Nnoitra shouts as the shoe hits him in the head.

"I guess we wait fer da boss ta wake up," Gin muses.

Mutters of agreement rise up from the other people in the room. Gin's grin grows wider as he chuckles softly. This is going to be fun!

* * *

I shoulder really work on posting the other new fic, but this one just called my attention. I am surprised I finished this quickly. I only wrote this chapter, so ya all get to wait for the next chapter. Yeah, something new, plus I gotta restart book, all that work...lost because it didn't go togfether. *sighs* Anyways, I well stop talking so you can all read, and so I can start working on the new chapters for White Demon, and to get the new fix posted! I also lied to you about the new fic. It has both Kitsune and Akuma in it...Yeah I didn't mean to lie either, but I am almost done with it! With this fic and the new one, I am hoping to write six pages or more, which is tough. With White Demon, each chapter is about three pages long...yeah I better go!


	2. Chapter 2

he guys! Another chapter! I must say I was surprised by how many followers I have for this story. It flatters me a lot. I never expected to get so many followers in the first day I posted the fallen. Well, just as thank you gift, I am updating fallen today! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. It was a pain to write, but I did! I completed it when I could have been working on the outline for my story that I had to restart T^T Which is said because I worked so hard on those four chapters I had! Anyways, I will stop ranting so you can read.

Shiro: Yeah! I like this fic!

Ichi: Why?! 

Shiro: Because I am a badass in this fic with a badass twin!

Koi: I think I should have kept Akuma and Shiro away from each other.

Grimm: Ya think! No all hell will be on the loss with those two!

* * *

Ichigo woke with a quiet moan. His head pounded with a headache. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. Quiet voiced filled his ears as he slumped forward. He rubbed his temples, before everything came crashing down him. His eyes flew open as he scrambled back, his back hitting something, and he is sent rolling. He yelled out in pain as he collided with a wooden floor. He sat up at cackling laughter, turning to see the two albino men from before. They are bandaged up, and sitting up. They have their eyes closed as they laugh at Ichigo.

"Look! The berry just made a fool out of himself!" The golden eyed albino laughed.

The blue eyed one started laughing even harder. "He looks so lost, Shiro!" He laughed.

The taller albino started laughing even harder with his twin(?) as they leaned against each other. Both wheezing for air as they laughed insanely.

"Shiro! Akuma! Shut up already!" A deep voice snarled in a purely feline fashion. Ichigo's head jerked to the side, looking for the owner of the voice to see the blue haired man glaring at the two albinos, who are now panting and giggling at random times. The man snarled at them, both twins shutting their mouths up as they inhale and exhale deeply through their nose. Then the larger man looked around, pausing once his gaze found Ichigo, sprawled on the floor like a bug.

"Oh...that explains it," He sighs.

"Come on Grimmjow! It was funny watchin' da kid!" Shiro chuckled, Akuma nodded as both gave twin insane grins at the blue haired man. Ichigo only stared at them in shock, mouth open.

"What happened?!" He screamed after about a moment of silence.

"Don' ask us…ask Gin, he was da one ta shoot yer ass," Shiro said, pointing at the kitchen.

"Somebody call?" A cheery voice snickered as head full of silver hair peered out. Ichigo looked over at the man named Gin. The male's eyes closed into fox-like arches and mouth stretched into a wide, toothless grin. Ichigo held back a shudder of fear at the sight of this man.

"Yeah, wha' happened?" Akuma spoke up, glaring at the silver haired male.

"Oh. Well ya two an' Grimmy were ambushed by a group of demons. Da berry head 'ere killed 'em after they ran, he went ta go help ya, I shot 'im ta knock 'im out, an' then we carried ya back 'ere. We had ta hurry. One of Berry's friends was on da phone when I tranqed 'im. Tha' is how we knew 'is name!" Gin replayed, grin going even wider, if that was even possible.

Ichigo looked down at himself to see himself dressed in lounging clothes, and his stuff missing. He scrambled to his feet and jerked around in a circle, panting heavily as he freaked out. He looked around with wide brown eyes as he stood in place, unwilling to move.

"What is going on here?! Why...why…" he couldn't even get his sentence out. He crouched down and clutched his hair into his fist and he scrunched his eyes closed and panted as he had a panic attack.

"Oh dear. I didn't think he would act like this," an mused, silvery tone said. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up to see a pink haired male with the two women that he saw last night. He flinched away from the man, hissing as he scooted back on the floor. He jerked forward when his back hit something hard. He twisted around to see a lazy brunette gazing down at him.

"My, my. You're too jumpy," he yawned.

Grimmjow moved forward and picked the boy up, who started screaming and flailing around. Grimmjow dumped him on the bed and snorted. "Stop freaking out already. We aren't gonna hurt you. You are now stuck with us for a while, until we figure out shit," he said.

"NO! I have to go back! My friends must be worried! Where is all my shit, and what the fuck did I see last night?!" Ichigo screamed, breathing heavily as he glared up at the blue haired man. Grimmjow smirked down at him before sauntering off, waving at the people in the room. The twins stood up with snickers as they bounded into what Ichigo assumed to the be kitchen. The lazy brunette flopped down, the two women quickly curling up at his sides, and the pink haired man disappeared. Ichigo scowled. He only knew three of these people! Even then, he had a hard time remembering names! He growled and fisted his hair again.

Grimmjow returned to the living, shouting out names. People filed into the room, standing about to be in Ichigo's sight. Grimmjow stood off to the side.

"Okay, lets get this over with. Ichigo, meet Gin, Shiro, Akuma, Szayel, Hallibel, Starrk, Nel, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said pointing to each person in turn. "Guys, meet Ichigo, a guy Gin captured last night, and he is not leaving for a while. I got shit to sort out, so don't give anything away!"

Everybody mumbled their replies and headed off to go finish what they were doing before Grimmjow called for this short, but bittersweet greeting. Ichigo huffed and glared at the man as he left the room and back into the kitchen, the twins quickly trailing after him. He didn't want to be here, in the house that housed an infamous gang! He closed his eyes and sat Indian style, trying to meditate some to help relax his body and mind, and think of a way to get out of here. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, relaxing all of his tense muscles as he focused on only himself.

Grimmjow glared at the twins as they scampered out, cheering in victory as they stole Gin's wallet. For as long as Grimmjow can remember, those two were always trying to get the best of the thief, who is now highly confused as to why the twins are cheering like overactive children as they exit the kitchen. He pats his pockets down and frowns before opening those icy blue eyes and scowling after the twins. "Ya li'l fuckers! Gimme back ma wallet!" He shouts, standing up to go after the two albinos.

Grimmjow snickered after them as he made some food for the orangette teen. He remembers most of what happened. Akuma was the first to go, then Shiro, then himself, but he had seen the orangette with those wings. He knows what he is, and he knows that angel what him and the twins truly are. In truth, his whole gang are Nephilim. Either half human and half angel, or half demon and half human. Gin is the odd ball, aside from the twins and grimmjow. His mother was a nephilim with angel and human, while his dad was a fox-like demon. Grimmjow shifted as he heard the twins cackle and Gin shout after them. Grimmjow is used to the noises and the odd balls he calls friends. He grabs the plate of food and heads to the living room, in time to see Akuma vault over the couch, wallet in hand while Gin and Shiro wrestle on the floor, only ending up with them making out. Grimmjow opened his mouth to shout at Akuma, but it is too late. The male crashes into Ichigo, who shouts out and moves into action. Both men start fighting, Ichigo being the attacker and Akuma on defence. Grimmjow pulls Ichigo off the albino as he rushes over to his brother and kicks Gin off of him. "We have guest!" Akuma cackles.

Shiro scowls at his brother as Gin gets up, laughing. The other couple here is Starrk, Hallibel, and Nel. Both human dragged the man in after he lost his younger sister in a fight with Aizen, who used her has a hostage to get his way. Akuma still bares the scar when he tried to save her, same with Grimmjow. Grimmjow has a wide scars that crosses his chest, while Akuma has a scar that runs across his collarbone. Grimmjow sighed and set the screaming orangette down and thrust the plate of food into his hands. Ichigo gave him a shocked look, looking down at the food before looking back up at Grimmjow, his mouth moving as if he is trying to get words out that won't come. Grimmjow rolls his eyes and sits on the other end of the couch and watches everything going on around him.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo asks after a moment.

"Because we have our reasons," Grimmjow replied blandly. Ichigo glared at him, but started eating the salad and fish that Grimmjow had made him. He is lucky these people didn't kill him, but took him in(Granted as a hostage most likely) and are taking care of him. He just needed a way to call Rukia before she thinks the worse and he has a hoard of angels on his ass because some gang kidnapped him.

Rukia paced. Last night replying in her mind. She was wandering the streets when her phone rang. She picked it up quickly to speak to Ichigo. "Ichigo?!" She had gasped, in shock he would call her. Normally he deals with problems by himself! His next words had sent her mind spinning. He had found three more angels! Yet they were only ones posted to this town! Yet when he cut off, and the sound of a gun went off, she thought the worse and started screaming for Ichigo, only to hear him say he is under attack. She had started running, screaming for Renji, who about twenty yards ahead of her as she raced down the street, still calling Ichigo's name. Footsteps had sounded in the phone, then voices filled the phone before the call disconnected. She had started flying at that. When she reached the spot his phone was at, she didn't see her orange haired friend, only his phone and pools of blood. She was in shock that he was taken. Now she is thinking the worse. She had reported to Byakuya as soon as it happened, hoping he could help her search him down. To her relief, Byakuya agreed to help and that today, a few angels should show up. She said she would meet them at a bar, where she is pacing, Renji watching her as they wait for back-up to show up.

She looked up as the bell tinkled, signaling new customers. Her draw dropped at the sight of who came. Kenpachi, a tall, muscular man with slick back black hair and a scar on the left side of his face and an eye-patch covering his right eye, Toshiro, a short white haired boy with large teal colored eyes and pale skin, Rangiku, a strawberry blonde with a curvy body. Kenpachi has dark gray wings, Toshiro has wings that look like they are made out of ice and Rangiku has lovely pink-red wings. All wings invisible to humans as they quickly disappear into tattoos. A head of pink appear, large dark pink eyes looking down at them. Rukia isn't surprised to see Yachiru, as the girl hardly, if ever leaves Kenpachi side, who adopted the homeless angel when she was just a baby. Rukia stared at them as Byakuya approached her.

"Come on, lets go. We have an orangette to find," Byakuya murmurs. Rukia nods and drags Renji after them as they exit the

They started where Ichigo's phone was at. Hints of blood was still on the ground, but by the looks of it, city cleaners had come to clean it up. Byakuya crouched down and sighed. "Toshiro, a blood sample should help right?" He asked, looking over at the white haired boy.

"Yes, but we should have one of our own check it out. I can call Unohana to look it over," he replied as Byakuya got the blood sample by wiping a cloth on the blood. He folded it up and passed it over to Toshiro, who bagged it. Rukia watched her older brother as he looked around.

"Kenpachi, Renji, Rangiku, and Yachiru head out, look for any signs of Ichigo," Byakuya ordered.

"Toshiro and Rukia will join me while we get this blood tested to see who was here and to see if we tracker the owner down," Byakuya adds. The angels nodded and quickly head off to get it. Rukia quickly followed her brother as they headed down the streets and to a hospital. They entered it, already seeing Unohana waiting for them. She smiles softly at them and waves her hand in a signal for them to follow. Rukia followed with weary steps. She hates hospitals. It only takes them three minutes to get the room so Unohana can test the blood. It takes about ten minutes for her to test it, by the time she is done, Rukia is pacing like a caged cat. She looks over at the women, her face set into a grim expression.

"This blood sample has three blood types in it. One belongs to a man by the name Grimmjow, the other two belong to twins, which happen to Shiro and Akuma. Here are pictures of them," she murmurs.

Rukia gasps when she sees the a picture of the blue haired man. She knows his true name now.

"I know how to find him!" She whispers...yet the look the two older angels share show that there is something going on here that goes deeper than she can see. She scowls at the two and storm out, intent on finding Ichigo. She will help just like he has helped her so many times before. She exits the hospital quickly and heads down the street. Now, time to find this Grimmjow man and get answers from him as to where Ichigo is at. She pauses at voice speaking in an alley.

"Will you fucking stop berry?!"

"Don't call me berry asshole! I have a name!"

"Oi! Oi! We're 'ere ta help ya, bitch, so let us help!"

She knows the one voice that is snappy. It is Ichigo. She peers around the corner to see the two albinos and Grimmjow with Ichigo with their group. "Besides! I got shit to do and I don't trust you with the others! The only reason I trust Shiro and Akuma, is because Akuma is a bitch just like you!" Grimmjow hisses as he drags Ichigo out of the alley, and Rukia can see they dyed his hair brown. She frowns. They are hiding him and Ichigo is letting them?!  
"I have to find my friends, asshole!" Ichigo snarls.

"You can find them later. You saved our asses, but got pulled into our mess, so you get to fucking deal with us!" Grimmjow snaps. Rukia watches in shock as Ichigo swings at the feline like male, who ducks the punch and knees Ichigo. She cringes away as her friend doubles over, panting and coughing for air.

Ichigo is starting to hate the twins and Grimmjow. The trio had dragged him out when Ulquiorra called in, saying that a lower gang is invading their territory and Grimmjow had dragged him along after he tried conning them into letting him stay at the house, yet Akuma quickly pointed out he wanted to escape, showing that for all the insanity the man shows, he is cunning and smart. His twin is just the same, but relies more on instinct than his younger twin, who goes off both thoughts and instincts. He glares at Grimmjow as they start arguing over this. Grimmjow had started calling him Berry just to get on his nerves. After a few moments of the pointless verbal and fight and when Grimmjow starts dragging him, is when Ichigo losses it. He swings, trying to punch Grimmjow, but the bastard dodged it and kneed him in the gut. He doubles over and coughs in pain. The twins cackle insanely as Grimmjow grabs Ichigo's right, upper arm and drags him on wards. Ichigo struggles weakly but Grimmjow is stronger than him.

Ichigo gives up after a moment and follows Grimmjow. Why is this happening to him?! He didn't ask for this. He glances over his shoulder as they exit the alley and is shocked to see Rukia. He sends her a pleading look, but she seems to be in shock. Akuma follows his gaze, and waves at Rukia, who blinks in shock before they round the corner and out of her sight. Ichigo glares at Akuma as he chuckles.

"She looks friendly," he muses. Ichigo growls at the blue eyed albino as he grins insanely at Ichigo.

Ichigo flips him off and hisses at the man. Akuma cackles, while Shiro and Grimmjow glare at them. Both males wilt at their glares. Ichigo let them drag him on, glaring at Grimmjow the whole way there, mostly because he is forced against his will to follow them, but deep downs he knows the man is fit and hot. He scowls at the man, hating this. He looks away from the blue haired man as they weave between people, and turn down another street. Ichigo huffs again and glares at nothing as Grimmjow leads him down another street. The twins lagging behind. Ichigo glances behind himself, only to find them gone. He frowns in worry. Why would they disappear? Grimmjow scoffs and starts laughing at Ichigo.

Ichigo turns his head to glare at the blue haired man. "What are you laughing at?!" He snaps.

"You. You are now a part of this gang, and guess what! You're first outing as a Pantera member. Now, it is time to choose a name for yourself," Grimmjow sneers.

Ichigo gapes at him. "No, no, no! I'm not joining your gang!" He shouts.

Grimmjow laughs harshly. "To late berry!"

Ichigo gapes at Grimmjow in shock. "I don't want a nickname," he mumbles slowly.

Grimmjow shrugs and sighs. "Gotta choose one!"

"Fine! I will go with fifteen!" Ichigo snapped.

Grimmjow grins insanely. "Whatever ya say berry," he chuckled.

They came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Old brick buildings on either side of the road and them. Standing before them is a small gang and Ulquiorra. The stoic man looks over his shoulder to give them a look. He shifts and backs up. The gang leaders chuckles harshly. "This is your back?" He laughs, staring at Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Grimmjow snorts in humor. "Not really, we are just half of said backup," he replies, grinning ferally at the gang. The leader frowns and cocks his head to the side, only to whirl around when one of his members screams in pain. He stumbles back a step at the sight of the demon twins, pinning his best member down. The leader snarls as his fighters rush forward, only to be easily taken down by the two. They cackle insanely, moving in perfect sync perfected over the years of always fighting together. Grimmjow steps forward. "I am the sexta, leader of Pantera, and you just made an enemy of us. I see you again, and I will make sure you are dead before you can think your last thought," he sneers. The leader stumbles away, looking down at his downed members before scrambling off, trying to get away as fast as he can. Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

"And to think I would do anything," he snorts.

Grimmjow looks over at the orange haired angel and gives him that feral grin. Ichigo scowls at the blue haired man. "Oh no berry, this is just the beginning. We gotta test you first. See your skills and what you will use the for," Grimmjow informs.

Ichigo gapes at the man. "No! I didn't want this! Why was I dragged into this?!" He snaps, glaring at the four men as they stare at him.

"You saved them….you were caught...it is your fault. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, so now you have to deal with the turn of events," Ulquiorra mumbles as he walks off. Grimmjow grabs his arm to drag the orange haired man after ulquiorra. The twins disappearing yet again. Ichigo snarls in rage. He didn't want this, and still doesn't! He is going to get free no matter what...right?! He looks at Grimmjow, visions of the man with wings filling his mind. He did save the trio, and was dragged into their world when he saved them. No he gets to live in it. He sighs and bows his head in defeat. He might as well stop fighting now. These people won't let him go. He is stuck. He just hopes his friends will understand before they turn against him.

* * *

Oh no! Can Ichi escape?! Possibly not XD Akuma is known to be a bitch, meaning he likes to get his way and will do whatever to get his way, just like Ichigo at times. Who, bitch fight XD

Ichi: I am not fighting that psycho-path you call a character.

Koi: But...but...never mind. I wont ruin the story. I am good at that, but not this time! I shall make sure I don't give ya any spoilers!

Grimm: *Snorts in humor* Good luck with that.

Koi: Shut up! *Glares*

Akuma: fight, fight! I wanna see how pissed off she can get!

Shiro: Yeah, an' then they would get punished XD

Akuma: Gotta love havin' a sadistic authoress who likes torturin' characters XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Damn, I am surprised by how many followers this story has! I wasn't expecting that much. Also thank you for the review! I am rather glad you like the story. I am glad so many like this story, even though it now has only three chapters! I spent most of the day working on this chapter, and I am sorry for any mistakes in my stories, I do not have a beta, and I tend to make mistakes, but I am only human! Anyways, get to enjoy this chapter! The good drama gets to start in the next couple of chapters! Get some suspense about things that will be relieved later on! Also, I hope you like the build up in Ichigo's and Grimmjow's relationship! I am trying to draw it out a bit, and well, I got a few chapters to write before you get any fluff between those two!

Shiro: Shut up! Yer gonna ruin da story DX

Koi: Sorry, I can't help it! I like talking T^T

Akuma: ...we can tell...

Grimm: *Laughs* You guys are just begging for punishment!

Ichi: Yeah, not shit. I swear those two are worst together! Why are we still alive?!

Koi: ...*Chuckles softly and grins* Cause I have been threatening to turn them into girls if I ever start writing another fic!

Ichi: ...Oh, that will do it. *Looks over at the two men sneaking out of the room*

* * *

Ichigo lay on the ground panting. A week has passed. A week of him being tested. He got no answers, and hardly got out. He always had a guard on him, which was either Akuma or Grimmjow. He learned a bit more about these people. The relationships and stuff like that. He learned that Shiro and Gin are a couple, same with Starrk, Hallibel, and Nel. He sort of guessed it at first, but now they confirmed it over the week. He learned that Nel and Grimmjow are siblings, Grimmjow being the oldest and Nel being younger by a year. He heaved. Grimmjow hoving over him. Grimmjow was his last test. "You are more like a thief and an assassin," he mumbled.

Ichigo also learned their roles. Grimmjow is the leader like normal and is a master fighter with both guns, blades, and hands. He shows a feline grace to him also. Shiro and Akuma are the assassins and hitmen. They deal with border fights and stuff like that. Gin is a spy and a thief, getting the weapons and supplies they need. Starrk is a sniper and a genius that helps Ulquiorra, the hacker and plan maker, with plans. Nel is a fighter, and Hallibel is the weapon expert as is Nnoitra, who is also used as another fighter. Szayel is the doctor out of the group, and is also a torture, alongside Gin. Both are used to get information on Aizen, which Ichigo learned, is their biggest enemy. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Yet, you are able to belong in any group we have. You are like me. So you get to do whatever mission I send you out on," he muses. Ichigo hissed weakly at him. He hated that either him or Akuma had to follow him. Granted, he prefered the blue haired man over the crazy albino. Both had gotten into plenty of fights, all of them ending in draws. Ichigo blinked in shock when Grimmjow holds out hand. He smiles and takes it, letting the other pull him up to his feet. He sighed and dusted the dirt off of his clothes. He sighed and looked around. They were in a small clearing that had a few patches of dirt, but grass mostly covered the meadow. While ichigo and Grimmjow were sparring, they had rolled into the dirt. Ichigo huffed and bent down, resting his hands on his knees as he heaved for air.

"Fucking hell," Ichigo whined. He ached all over from the fighting and trails Grimmjow gave him over the past week, but yet a small part of him found everything fun. He saw how they acted, like a giant family. Ichigo was in shocked at how much of a family they were like, granted a very strange, and imperfect family, but still acted like one. Even over the week Ichigo was here, he found himself drawn to Grimmjow. He fought it in vain, knowing he couldn't fall for this man. Yet he was failing. He looked up as Grimmjow moved away from him. He sighed softly and straightened out. He looked over at Grimmjow before turning and heading back to the house, lucky that the house was only a few blocks from him. While walking there, he caught sight of Toshiro and Byakuya speaking with Rukia. he slips into the shadows to listen.

"I'm not joking Nii-sama! They took Ichigo! From what I have been seeing over this past week, he has accepted to be with them!" She hissed. "Yet, I know better! Ichigo would never betray us right? He wouldn't join those half-breeds?" She murmur, bowing her head.

Ichigo scowled, he knew about what they were. Nephilim, yet he couldn't count Grimmjow, Shiro, and Akuma that because he knew full well that they are angels, just like him. Yet he knows fallen angels lose their wings, so they are not as strong and can't do anything in the human world.

"I think it is too late Rukia. You have been watching him this whole week. He has joined them, and we can not do nothing about it. I will report this to Yamamoto and see what he says. We can do nothing but watch him," Byakuya replied.

"Yes, but I find it weird he would join them in the first place," Toshiro inputted.

"Yes, but at the moment, we have more pressing matters. I believe a demon lord is in the area and is summoning demons up here. A little war is going on because something is killing these demons and it is not us," Byakuya murmurs.

Ichigo narrows his eyes. A demon lord?! Those demons are rare and powerful. Ichigo has only read about them. They are powerful demons that can order the other lower demons around. They are like the kings almost of the demons. So that would explain the rise in demon activity that this gang deals with before humans can find out. Ichigo was beyond surprised his new friends actually hunted down the demons and killed them. He breathed softly. He had to wait until they move on for him to reach the place he now calls home. He peers around the corner again and watches them move on, talking about what is happening. He looked around, wishing he had either a jacket or a beanie with him so he could hide his hair, but sadly he is only dressed in a white wife-beater and black jeans with sneakers. He stayed in the alley for about another ten minutes before heading out. He sighs softly. Great, now his friends find him a traitor. He chuckled dryly at himself as he enters the house. "Where's Grimmy?" A chirpy voice asked, causing Ichigo to jump and press a hand over his heart.

"I don't know. I headed home after I got my duties, which is everything," Ichigo bites out, glaring at the albino bugging him.

"Calm down, berry," Shiro coos, cackling. Ichigo hates the twins. They like nicknames, and their favorite for him is either berry or strawberry. He huffs and stops up the stairs. When he joined them, Shiro and Gin had started sharing a room to make room for him. Not that he cared, as long as they cleaned the room super well. He even watched them to make sure it was spotless. He sighs and enters the room he is now staying in. He looked around the plain, lavender colored room. He jumped when his door slammed open. He whirled around to see a blonde man grinning rather cheerfully.

"Hi! wrong room! Hm...where is Grimmjow?" The blonde asked, green-gray eyes hidden by the shadow casted from his green and white hat he is wearing. He has on a green shirt and trousers with a dark coloredhaori with white designs on the bottom. He waves at Ichigo, a green and white fan in hand. Ichigo blinks in shock. A dark colored hand grips the man's shoulder and yanks him back. Ichigo follows and peers out to see a dark skinned women with violet hair and yellow eyes. She is glaring at the man.

"Idiot. Grimmjow has a six on his door, this door has a fifteen," she scolds.

"I wanted to see Grimmjow because I have to talk to him!" Kisuke complains. Ichigo frowns at them. What is the meaning of these all. He is only get riddles, and no answers! Answers he wants! He grumbles and moves past the door people as he goes back down stairs. He can hear them follow him, but he ignores them, just like he does to the other people. Shiro peers around the corner from the kitchen.

"Kisuke! Yoruichi!" He greets, grinning insanely.

"What? They are here? Already?" A deeper voice asks. Ichigo looks up to see Grimmjow toeing off his shoes. He looks up and smirks at the orangette, causing him to scowl and glare at the blue haired man as he waves at the two people behind Ichigo. "I will be with you two in a moment!"

Ichigo stomps into the kitchen to get a glass of water, ignoring the snickering the twins give out. He glares at them, not at all happy with this whole thing. He snatches a glass up and dumps out the orange juice in it. Shiro starts complaining, but Ichigo ignores the older twin that looks more like Ichigo then Akuma. Akuma was smaller, and was a bit more skinny then Shiro. Ichigo filled the glass up as the twins grumbled at him. He flipped them off on his way out of the kitchen as he headed back up the stairs to his room. He was not going to do this. He will fight, and he knows how to. Even though he mentally accepted his fate, he will always fight on the outside. They do not need to know he has grown to accept this group of men and women that fight to live and protect humans.

* * *

Grimmjow looks over at the two people in his office. "Yes?" he asked.

"So you caught Ichigo?" Kisuke mused.

Grimmjow nodded. He chuckled. "I was quite surprised he stumbled upon us," Grimmjow mused. He leaned back in the swivel chair he sat at. "In all due reality, Gin caught him."

"Ah," Kisuke mused. "Did you tell him?"

"Not yet. I was going to tell-"

"Boss! Stop yer fuckin' bitch!" Shiro shouts as he slams the door open. Grimmjow and his two guest jump and twist to stare at the albino.

"My bitch?!" Grimmjow asks in shock.

"Yeah, Ichi-bitch! he is bein' all bitchy an' shit! Tried takin' ma head off!" Shiro snapped.

"When did he become my bitch?!"

"I'M NOBODY'S BITCH!"

Shiro flinches and crumples to the ground. Standing behind him is a fuming orangette. He lowers his hand and glares down at the whimpering albino. Grimmjow sighs and gets up. He ushers Ichigo out while Gin heads over to help his lover. Akuma is sporting a bloody nose. Now that Grimmjow can see, he sees a bruise blooming on Ichigo's cheek. Akuma grins insanely. Grimmjow rolls his eyes at the crazy albino. Ichigo glares at the albino while Grimmjow turns to see Hallibel standing against a wall with an amused smirk on her lips. "What happened?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, Akuma and Ichigo started a verbal spat a few moments ago. Akuma lashed out first, but it was expected. He hit Ichigo on the cheek, and in turn, Ichigo got him in the nose. Shiro tried prying them away from each other, but Ichigo turned on him and they got into a little scuffle of trying to hit each other, then Shiro ran off to get you to stop Ichigo," she muses.

Ichigo huffs. "Not my fault they are annoying!" He grumbles.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes. "Get used to it Berry, they are always like that."

"So! That doesn't mean they have to pick fights with me!"

"Yeah it does."

"Does not!"

"Now, who is picking the fight?" Grimmjow asks, smirking ferally at Ichigo.

Ichigo opens his mouth, blushes, and then snaps his mouth closed as he glares murder at Grimmjow, yet the look is ruined by the pink tainting his cheeks. Grimmjow laughs at the younger male as he shakes his head. "Okay, okay. You win this fight!" Ichigo sighs.

Grimmjow grins ferally at him as he looks over his shoulder and at Kisuke, who is watching with an amused smile. "My, my! He sure does have a temper!" Kisuke muses. He ducks quickly as Ichigo throws a glass of water him. The blush is gone, and he scowling darkly at the blonde man as he laughs cheerfully.

"I'm surrounded by fucking idiots!" Ichigo whines.

"Idiots?!" Nel gasps, just finally entering the room.

"That is not what I meant!" Ichigo amends quickly, staring at the sea-green haired women. Nel sniffs lightly, tears springing up in her eyes. Grimmjow bites back an even wider grin as he watches this play out. "I mean! I was talking about the men! They are idiots! I wasn't talking about you or Hal! You two are pretty cool, plus Starrk and Ulquiorra!"

Grimmjow busts out laughing as Nel squeals and beams at Ichigo, who darts away before she can tackle him in a hug. Ichigo squeaks as Nel chases after him. Soon Grimmjow finds himself being used as a human shield. Ichigo pressing against his back as slim fingers shoulder onto his upper arms, twisting them as Nel tries to get around Grimmjow. Grimmjow frowns. "I am not in this!" He complains.

"To bad!" Ichigo hisses as he turns himself and Grimmjow, making sure to keep the blue haired male between himself and Nel. Nel pouts at her older brother, who shrugs at her. She huffs and sulks over to Hallibel, who pulls her close before heading over to the snoozing Starrk. Ichigo sighs in relief as he rests his head between Grimmjow's shoulder blades. Grimmjow chuckles at the orangette as he brushes those slim hands off his arms. Ichigo squeaks, turns on his heels, and darts back upstairs. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow as the boy heads back up the stairs quickly.

"Is he bipolar?" Grimmjow asks.

"Nah, just a very temperamental guy," Kisuke muses. Grimmjow rolls his eyes and sighs. "Besides, by the looks of it, he has easily slid into your group, which is not all that easy with you guys."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes. "I was surprised too. To me, he seemed a little to high strung to even live with us. I'm even more surprised he has not run off," he said.

Kisuke chuckles as he heads over to the door. Yoruichi already there. Her yellow eyes holding amusement. "Good-bye Grimmjow, we shall be by in a few weeks to finish," Kisuke chirps, waving his fan as the couple leaves. Grimmjow bows his head slightly to the couple before heading to the kitchen. He looks over at Ulquiorra as the raven haired man looked up. "We got a new problem. A rather powerful gang is stealing some of our territory," he comments.

Grimmjow nods. "Got it. I will send Ichigo out with Nel, Hal, and Nnoitra. It has been a while since they went out," He said, looking over at Ulquiorra, who nods and stands up to go give out the orders. Grimmjow pulled out a can of mountain dew and turned to lean against the counter by the fridge. He opened it with ease and took a long drink of it. He lowered the can we he saw orange. He raised an eyebrow as Ichigo stomped up, a scowl on his face. Grimmjow smirked and cocked his head in a feline fashion at the teen. The smaller male glared at him.

"Why do I have to go?!" He snaps.

"Your first mission as a true member of Pantera. Welcome aboard, fifteen," Grimmjow chuckles, taking another drink of his soda. Ichigo blinked at him before sighing.

"Fine," he huffs. Grimmjow smirked and shooed him on as Hallibel called for Ichigo. Ichigo headed out of the kitchen to go meet up with the blonde women.

"Is it wise to let him go without you or Akuma?" Ulquiorra asked as he entered the kitchen again, heading over to his laptop.

"I'm testing him. I'm going to see what he is going to do."

* * *

Ichigo followed after the three people he is with. Nnoitra is in the back, humming softly as he looks around, a wide, toothy grin on his face. Ichigo scowls at the super tall man before stomping on behind the two women. He was surprised that Akuma and Grimmjow weren't coming. He slowed down as it dawned on him. Grimmjow is testing him! He knows full well Ichigo can escape now. Ichigo quickly picked up his pace before anybody could notice he got a bit slower. He mentally growls curses at the blue haired man. He shifted and trailed after the women. he looks around as they take turn after turn until they find a group of five men leaning against a brick wall. Ichigo looked at them all. A rang of men, most likely sent out to stop them. They pause their chatting when Nnoitra scoffs at the group. They glare at the group before them. Ichigo watching their every move. Hallibel is indifferent, and calm as always.

"I shall give you one warning. Get out or we will destroy you," she states calming. The gang only brushes her warning off and laughs. Nel frowns slightly and Nnoitra's grin grows even wider as the men step forward.

"This is our turf now, bitch," the leader sneers. Hallibel gives no warning when she swings, her fist catching the man in the chin. He jerks away with a howl of pain. The four men quickly rush the group. Ichigo watched Hallibel and Nel quickly block and dodge the oncoming attacks. He jerks out of his thoughts in time to duck a punch thrown towards his face. He blinks and turns to stare at the man that tried punching him. He scowls and quickly kicks the man in the leg. He grunts in pain and stumbles back a step, but that gives Ichigo enough time to step forward to punch the man. The gang member blocks the punch and jabs Ichigo in the gut. He grunts and grabs the man's black hair and slams his face down into his knee before kicking him away. Ichigo pants for air, having his breath knocked out of his lungs from the punch. He watched the other three take out the remaining men with ease. Nnoitra sighs.

"Really? This is a powerful gang?" he scoffs, glaring down at the down men that are on the sidewalk, groaning and whining in pain as they curl up on themselves.

"Whatever. This is their last and only warning to get out. Next time they don't, we take them out," Hallibel replies. Ichigo nods, looking around. He has a feeling somebody is watching. Hallibel glances over at him, something flashing in her eyes. She feels it too?! Ichigo could stop underestimating these people! He waves them on and starts heading back, trying to get away from the person stalking them. It could Rukia, or it could be another person. he doesn't know, but they are well hidden from sight if he couldn't spot them!

* * *

Rukia is in shock at the report Toshiro gives. "It is true, Kurosaki has joined the gang. I watched him take down a group of five men that belong to a higher up gang with three other people in this gang Pantera."

"That can't be right!" Rukia shouts, anger filling her. Renji rests a hand on her shoulder and gives her a warning look. She backs down, looking down at the ground. "Ichigo would never do this! I heard him the night he disappeared. They took him. I thought they killed him. I heard a gun fire, and he had just barely managed to utter he was under attack. I got there as fast I could, but they were gone. They must have forced him to join," She whispers, tears springing up in her eyes. She knows her best better then them!

"He looked too comfortable with them Rukia!" Toshiro replies, glaring at the dark haired girl.

She shakes her head and scowls at them past her tears. "No! I know Ichigo better than you all! I spent more time with him then you all! He is too loyal to betray us like this! He could be playing along! You all know he can act if he has to, to get out trouble! Maybe they know something he doesn't and is trying to get the information!" Rukia whispers. "I know him better. He would never betray us. I refuse to be part of these plans to destroy him and that gang!"

Rukia turns on her heels and storms off, glancing back to see what Renji does. He looks between the two angels before sighing and heading over to Rukia. "I agree with her. Ichigo is a friend, and I refuse to kill him just because we don't have the facts straight," He says.

"He is breaking the laws by even being those nephilim!" Byakuya protests. Rukia shrugs him off and exits the hotel room her brother is staying at. She sighs and shakes her head. She can't believe they would go along with this! Ichigo has saved their lives more than she can count. He would never betray them. She has seen him protect others with his life because that is who he is. A protector and a fighter. She looks over at Renji as he drapes an arm over her shoulder to comfort her. She guesses they will be uncovering the truth and warning Ichigo about what the other high-up angels are planning to do, and she has to be quick before they catch her contacting him. She thinks about texting him, then remembers he doesn't have his phone. She mentally curses. It then dawns on her. She grins widely and looks over at Renji. He raises a tattooed eyebrow at her.

"I know how we can warn Ichigo!" She tell hims.

"How?"

"A letter! If I am correct, this gang acts more like an odd family then a gang, so they shouldn't read the letter!" She explains.

"It could work," he murmurs. Rukia beams at her boyfriend and drags him back to the house they are staying at. She has to get to work on writing that letter and giving it to Ichigo, then acting neutral so her brother doesn't get suspicious about her activities. Renji chuckles.

"This is a really great idea Rukia, then we should continue with our job so Byakuya isn't at our heels," he tells her.

"I was thinking about that!" She says, smirking up at the red head.

* * *

Oh no! how does Grimmjow and Kisuke know Ichigo?! What is going on XD I'm not telling you all! Well, here is the next update! I should really work on Kitsune and White Demon, but I like this story, just like all you people out there that are following this story! I must say, I was beyond surprised you all even like this story! Reviews are welcome, and no flaming. I am new to fanfics and I am still getting used to righting the flow of everything!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so upset at the moment! I just realized I can't move on in White Demon! DX all because Ichigo still has yet to use his bankai! I need it because I have been trying to keep the story as cannon as possible, but it is fanfic, gotta change a few things up right? But not this! Ugh, I feel so stupid because I need Ichigo's new bankai! So, instead of chapter five to White Demon, you get chapter four to Fallen. I am rather flattered I got so many followers for this story. I mean, I don;t think my stories are that great, but I am all glad you like them! I will be trying to post chapter three, I think, to Kitsune. So, enjoy the humor and shit in this chapter! Don't worry, I am getting to the good parts here in the story, just gotta give me time! So yeah. Plus today I was rather busy at a con here in my town that I am living in at the moment. For such a last minute cosplay, L worked out rather well. Yup, I cosplayed L for this tiny con where I live! I was nervous! IT was my first con, but I saw a lot of great stuff there! I even bought two items! So yeah, it was fun and gave me a few ideas for some stories! For that being my first con like event, it was pretty fun! Anyways, I better stop rambling here now. I am pretty sure you do not want to listen to this.

Shiro: Yeah, shut it women! I wanna see wha' happens!

Ichi: *Smacks Shiro* You are just begging for her to punish your ass! DX

Shiro:...*Pouts and rubs head* Tha' hurt! ToT

* * *

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow as the blue haired man held out a sealed letter. "To you," Grimmjow yawns. Ichigo knew the man had just woken up when Shiro shouted for him. He was surprised the albino didn't read the letter that is his. He tentatively took the letter and read it. There was return address, or anything on it but his name. He stared at the folded up letter. He knew that hand writing! Rukia! He quickly unfolded the letter and started reading, heading to the kitchen as ha read the letter his best friend had sent him.

Ichigo!

This is really bad! I just talked to Nii-sama and Toshiro, they are planning on destroying you and the gang! You have to be careful now! I tried to get them to stop, but they would listen to me! They believe you joined the gang and is plotting something! They say it is treason or something!

~Rukia~

Ichigo inhaled sharply. That explains it. He let out a deep and long sigh. Great this is bad. Now he has the higher up angels on his ass! He cursed and fisted his hand, crumpling the letter up as he growled softly. He looked up when he heard shouting. Nnoitra walks in with Gin, both are bloody. Ichigo wrinkles his nose up and scowls at them. "Status on the man?" Grimmjow asked.

Just a few days ago, Gin had caught a man from Aizen's gang. Him and Nnoitra were given the job to get any information out of the man, but he has yet to speak. Gin drops his smile as he keeps his eyes closed, but scowls and Nnoitra curses brightly as he waves his arms around. "Da fucker won' talk!" Gin growls out.

Ichigo shifts. He looks around, Ulquiorra walks out, laptop in hand. He looks over at them. "Try spiders. I just looked it up. He is scared of spiders, and will most likely talk if you use them," he replies. Gin nods as he heads up the stairs to a shower. Nnoitra heads to the bathroom on the first floor, the floor Ichigo is on the moment with Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and the twins. Most of the others are asleep.

Ulquiorra looks over at Grimmjow just as his laptop beeps. "In incoming video chat?" Ulquiorra asks.

"Accept it," Grimmjow rumbles. Ulquiorra nods. He accepts the call as he sets the laptop down. Grimmjow and Ichigo peering at the screen as it shifts, and a face pops up. Grimmjow snarls at the sight of Aizen, who lets out a calm smirk. Grimmjow curls his lips up as he growls deep in his chest. Ulquiorra only stares blankly, emotionless really. He sighs.

"My, oh, my. This is not how you greet somebody," Aizen says calmly. Grimmjow tenses up as he grips the edge of the table. His blue eyes icy with hate.

"Go to fucking hell!" Grimmjow bites out.

"And to think I tried getting you to join," Aizen sighs, closing his eyes for a moment for effect before opening them. He continues smirking. Ichigo feels a chill go down his spine as the man glances over to see him peering over Grimmjow's shoulder. His smirk falls into a frown.

"So this is your new member?" Aizen asks, something flashing in those brown orbs, something Ichigo doesn't like. Grimmjow lets out a purely feline snarl as he glares even harder at Aizen.

"Yes Aizen, meet Fifteen, the newest member," Grimmjow spits out.

"My, can't you be civil?" Aizen asks, smirking cockily at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow relaxes easily as he chuckles. His grin lazy and hardly there as he stares at Aizen. "Yes, but I hate being civil around you. I prefer keeping my guard up from that twisted tongue of ours."

Aizen frowns at Grimmjow, who raises an eyebrow, smirk growing cocky as Aizen glares at him. "I must say, I am not liking this at all. Let me get straight to the point now, I want you out and gone, or I will destroy that petty little gang, Sexta," Aizen replies, voice still smooth, but cold and sharp.

Grimmjow laughs, it is harsh and more like a bark then a real laugh. "You can try Aizen, you can try!" Grimmjow sneers as he exits the chat. The screen flashes for a moment and enters the desktop. Ichigo backed away, feeling sick and disgusted when Aizen looked at me. "Fucking bastard! I am going to kill him here soon! He is such a prick and a creep!"

Ulquiorra gives them a look before picking his laptop up. "Grimmjow, you should hurry. By the looks of it, Aizen was already on the move," he murmured.

"Gin, Akuma, Shiro, Nnoitra! Get over here!" Grimmjow shouts. Footsteps sound throughout the house. Shiro yawns as he shuffles over from the kitchen. Nnoitra appears from the bathroom, freshly showered, same with Gin. Akuma follows Gin.

"Wha' is it boss?" Gin asks, ruffling his silver locks as he looks up at the blue haired man that runs the gang.

"Aizen is going to attack! Head to find and stop him! Ichigo, go with them. I will lead back up. Gin, you know how to call me if you need backup. I got shit to handle," Grimmjow orders. Gin salutes him and heads out of the house, the men named off following him. Ichigo stays in the middle. Gin passes him a beanie. "Here, Aizen thinks you are rather new, not a member we have had for almost three weeks," Gin says. Ichigo nods and takes the beanie as the twins pull their hair up and hid it under hats and add their masks. Nnoitra shifts and looks around. Gin looks over at Ichigo, a frown on his lips before they twist up into a smile.

"Did boss if ya knife or a weapon?" He asks Ichigo, who nods.

"Yup, a gun and a set of throwing knives plus a longer, more dagger like weapon," Ichigo says. Gin nods and heads down an all.

"Lets get ready then. Knowing Aizen, he will want to kill us, so we need gear this time," he says.

Ichigo gaped as they pulled on bullet proof vests, and a bunch of other items. Gin looked behind him as the twins dyed their hair black. They already have on their vests. Gin glances over at Ichigo and hums before tossing him a vest. Ichigo takes it and buckles it up. He is surprised it looks like a punish vest with buckles and a bit of studding to it. He watched Gin pull out a few more items. Assassin gear?! Ichigo is passed the items. Knee-high boots that buckle and tie up, dark violet trousers, another dark violet vest and a midnight blue shirt. The second vest has a strap going across the torso and appears to be sheaths for a set of throwing knives. He slips on the shirt and puts the vest on. He takes off his black skinny jeans and puts the pants on and boots. He is surprised by how light everything is. He shifts as something is placed on top of his head. He looks up to see Nnoitra. The tall, lanky man grins down at him. ichigo looks over at the only mirror in the room and sees Nnoitra put a hood on his head, the mask part of the ood. He lifts his hands up and fixes the hood so it is on correctly. He turns to see the twins dressed up in matching black jackets, black vest, black jeans, and black combat boots. Gin has on a black and silver vest with a dark sapphire blue jacket and dark gray jeans and boots. Nnoitra has on a black and green vest, a dark green jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. "Lets go. Lets call him Tensa," Shiro comments, grinning widely.

Akuma cackles. "I like it! Lets-" he is cut off by his phone ringing. He pulls it out, and answers it. He easily puts it on speaker.

"Are you guys ready?" Grimmjow snaps from the other end.

"Prefect timin' Grimm-kitty!" Akuma chirps.

Grimmjow snarls at the nickname. "Move out! Aizen is on the south side, Ulquiorra hacked cameras to see if we can spot him before you guys move into an ambush. He is on our border between is and him," Grimmjow orders. The line goes dead and Akuma puts his phone down. Gin waves his hand at the four men with him and heads out. Nnoitra yawn and stretches.

"Great, another fight with that bastard," he grumbles. Gin laughs at the tall man as they walk briskly through the night. Ichigo looks around, seeing nobody out. The roads empty.

"Down 'ere, hardly anybody is out at night 'cause of da gangs," Shiro informs. Ichigo nods and continues to look around as they quickly head to the area they were told Aizen should be at. They pause at shuffling and hushed whispering voices.

"Shut the fuck up! We have to get ready! Boss wants that orange head alive!" A deep voice growls. Ichigo twitches. Really?!

"Yeah, yeah! Lets go!" A softer voice hisses.

Gin glances behind him and at the four men behind him. Ichigo scowls darkly at the silver haired man. He chuckles softly and strides forward. The two men gasp in shock, before they are knocked out with two swift kicks to the head. Gin waves them on and the four men hurry forward. Akuma and Shiro scaling the walls to hide. Ichigo followed Gin and Nnoitra, his hands ready to call Grimmjow in case they need help. They see Aizen, standing readying. His lips twisting into an arrogant smirk. Gin saunters up and stops five yards from Aizen. "So, my betrayer is the one to face me with only one man for help?" Aizen asks, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Gin shakes his head, chuckling deeply. "Yeah, Aizen. I am sure I can beat yer ass," Gin muses. Aizen narrows his eyes and glances behind the two men and then up. He sees nothing, which surprises him. He looks back at the silver haired foxish male with narrowed brown orbs. He knows better. Gin has back up hidden somewhere. He keeps the smirk up, as he waits. Gin grins widely, teeth never showing as his ice blue eyes stay closed. "Bye-bye!" He chirps, waving. Gun fire cracks through the air and one if his men grugle out a cry before falling dead, the bullet hitting him in the throat. The men behind him splattered with his blood.

"Attack!" Aizen orders, slipping towards the back as another shot rings out. He watches the fight. "Catch the newbie," He whispers to Yammy, seeing the ninja dressed man race forward from the shadows. The demon twins on his heels. Yammy chuckles and nods. The bulky man enters the fight. Shouting out orders to the men. Gin looks over his shoulder and at ichigo, who is busy helping the twins take down the men while Nnoitra finishes them off. He heads over to help them when a bang rips through the air. Instinctively, Gin ducks and watches the twins back hop back and a small man darts forward and grabs Ichigo, knocking him out before he could fight back. Gin goes to help Ichigo, but finds a gun to his head.

"Don't move, you will only die," A voice sneers. Gin tenses up, watching Aizen's men retreat with Ichigo. The twins snarl at rage, but do not move, just like Nnoitra. All three have guns pointed at them. The four men back up and away from them before darting off to join their leader. Gin glowers after them. They took Ichigo! He pulled his phone out quickly and headed back towards the little hideout they stash their gear and weapons out. He has to tell Grimmjow ichigo was captured by Aizen. Grimmjow is not going to be happy now, and Gin knows why. Even though the blue haired man may not have told anybody, but Gin can see the attraction he has for the orangette. Once they reach the hideout, Grimmjow still not picking up. He cursed and shed his gear and put him back before bolting out of the little room they used as a stashing room. He raced back to the house, texting Grimmjow not to go back them up as they don't need it. He shoves the few people out of his way as he runs back to the house.

He burst through the door, crashing into something solid and hard. Gin reels back, shaking his head to clear the small bout of dizziness that came over him from the crash. He looked up to see Grimmjow, his ice blue eyes open and mouth open. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his muscular chest, waiting for Gin to speak. Gin felt worry and fear spike into his being as he stared up at his boss.

"Aizen kidnapped Ichi-berry!" He rushed out, his words tumbling as he stepped back, waiting for Grimmjow's anger. Yet shock came first, then intense worry as Grimmjow reached forward, his large hands resting on Gin's shoulders. The fox-like male gulped in worry, fearing for the worst.

"What?!"

"Aizen took Ichigo! He used guns to hold me, Nnoitra, and the twins back while he fled with Ichigo! We have to hurry before something bad happens to Ichi-berry! Like now, Nnoitra and the twins on the-"

"Shut up Gin! I am sure the guy has heard ya. Let him process it first," Nnoitra cuts in as he pushes past the two men in the doorway, the twins scampering in after him. Grimmjow glares after the man as he releases his hold on Gin's shoulders.

"Ulquiorra! Start working on a plan to helping Ichigo! Starrk! STARRK! You are going to help him!" Grimmjow orders. Starrk stretches and yawns, glaring lightly at Grimmjow before standing up and shuffling to the kitchen, where Ulquiorra can be found most of the time during the day. Grimmjow paces. This is bad. If Aizen has Ichigo, shit will hit the fan faster than they can react. It doesn't help Aizen likes to gloat about things he knows about. Grimmjow curses himself for not seeing this happening. It will take a few days to Ichigo, and by then it might be too late to save the orange from the clutches of Aizen. Gin was a surprise really. Grimmjow had never expected the torturer and spy to come to him one night and exclaim he wished to join them. He thought once Aizen had you, you were forever lost to his threads of lies and darkness. Grimmjow curls his lips over his teeth, baring unnaturally sharp canines. He continued pacing, trying to think up of anything, but only causing him to worry more and more. He yelped when somebody kicked him. He spun around to see his sister. She had a worried look to her as she gazed up at her older sibling. He looked away, knowing where this is going to lead.

"Stop worrying. We will get him, I promise this. I know how much you like the kid, even though those acts you put up to show you do not. I know you better Grimm," she whispers. Grimmjow looks over at her and relaxed his tense muscle.

"I hope nothing bad happens," he whispers.

"Nothing bad will happen. Ichigo can handle himself. You have seen that in these weeks he has been here. He survives us everybody, granted the twins bug the shit out of him the most are always fighting with him, but he still fights back," She says. Grimmjow sighs and nods.

"I will be in the office. Let me when Ulquiorra is done so I can see what supplies we will need," He said. Nel saluted him and grinned widely, causing him to smile softly at the green haired women as she bounded back over to Hallibel.

* * *

Ichigo only remembers getting upside the head, and he can feel the pounding headache because of that. He was helping the twins fight when suddenly a gun sounded and he was hit upside the head rather hard. He blacked out as soon as the hit connected with his skull. He groaned and shifted to sit up. Something soft and fluffy lay under him. He peeled open his eyes to see a dark violet and red colored room with a massive plush bed with dark sheets covering it. He looks around to see a mirror door that would most likely lead to a walk-in closet and another door in the wall in front of him and off to the left. He scowled as the door opened and Aizen sauntered in.

"My pet is awake," he sneers.

"PET?!" Ichigo shouts. It was bad enough Shiro was calling him Grimmjow's bitch! He wasn't even sleeping with the blue haired bastard! He glared at the brunet, who steps back in shock. "I am nobody's pet or bitch! Call me a pet again and I will ruin your chances to get it up!"

Aizen steps back again. A figure appearing at the door. Ichigo turns those cold brown orbs to glare at the newcomer. Aizen waves the black haired feminine male off. Ichigo sneers as the man leaves, his violet eyes holding disgust towards Ichigo. "Now, now. No need to be so violent. You have a great use to me, angel," Aizen muses.

Ichigo gapes at the man. Aizen frowns when he sees the confusion and shock in those eyes. It clicks and he chuckles deeply. "They never told you? Oh my, this is going to bed fun because I am not speaking about this," he said, turning on his heels and exiting the room. Ichigo only watched after the brunette, still in complete shock. The only way Aizen would have known he is an angel if he was either an angel, demon, or Nephilim. Ichigo curses and slowly gets up, seeing two pills and a glass of water on the dresser beside the table. He quickly took them and patted down his pockets once he had set the cup back down. He grinned widely as he pulled out his phone. God, he loved the multiple pockets in the assassin suit to hide weapons secretly. He looked at the time and shifted. He looked through the contacts, surprised to see everybody from the gang he had joined in his phone. He frowned. He only added Grimmjow! He sighed and pulled the man's contact information up and called him. He might as well try to call the gang while Aizen is gone. He jerks when the doorknob turns. He stuffs the phone in the back of the vest, in a hidden pocket he had discovered while putting it on. He watch Aizen walk in just as Grimmjow picked up the phone.

"Are you done yelling now?" Aizen sighs.

"Fuck you! I am not done! You kidnapped me! I can get out!" Ichigo hisses. Aizen snorts in humor.

"Yeah right. I would love to see you get past the dogs and guards who are armed with guns, plus the snipers. Then there is the lock system I installed in my house. Break out, and I will know," Aizen gloated.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "One thing I hate about you is that your ego is so big, you underestimate your enemy!"

"Oh really? Just because I am not telling you jack shit shows I am underestimating you?" Aizen scoffs as he sets the platter of food down. "Now eat and shut-"  
Ichigo throws the platter of food at him. Aizen stumbles back as it connects with his head. The dishes crashing against the wooden floor and shattering. Food scatters and litters the floor. Aizen glares at the orangette who raises an eyebrow at him and smirks smugly. "You will pay for that! Luppi clean this up!" Aizen snarls.

Ichigo mocking salutes the man as he storms out of the room. Luppi heads in, scowling at the orangette, who is still on the bed. Ichigo smirks meanly at the black haired man as he starts cleaning up. He hears nothing from his phone which is good because Luppi starts cursing as he cleans up. Ichigo just hopes the hurry. He reaches behind him and quickly ends the call, happy he has a rather simple phone. He shifts, shedding the vest and jacket, and the other vest before only keeping the jacket on. The clothes maybe comfortable, not when it comes to lounging around. He just has to wait, cause as much chaos, and hope to the gods that Grimmjow and the gang will hurry up to come save him.

* * *

Oh no! ichigo was captured and what am I hinting at here?! XD To bad I am not telling you all! Anyways, enjoy this update while I sulk because I can not work on White demon T^T

Ichi: You better not have anything happen to me! DX

Koi: ...*Looks at ichigo before grinning widely* I let the story flow!


	5. Chapter 5

This is going to be the only chapter for a couple of days T^T I am going camping for about four days, starting here in like a few hours, sense I stayed up late finishing this chapter for ya all! I am really flattered this story has so many followers! I mean, I got three more when I posted chapter four! Thanks guys, it means a lot really. I never did expect this story to get so much. Anyways, I just wanted to post this chapter so you guys have something to read while I am gone for about days. I might draw some cover art for this story, I dunno. Still thinking about it. Anyways, reviews are welcome, and yes, more gory and shit is gonna happen. Plus I wanted to be on the safe side with my fics. They tend to get gory...he he...^^;

* * *

Grimmjow paces around. It has been two days. Two days! He sighs and looks over at Ulquiorra and Starrk. The two men are just finish up the plans, and sense the call ichigo managed to get. Grimmjow was surprised the man had the phone Grimmjow had gotten him. Granted, he had to use Ulquiorra to get into Ichigo's old phone so Grimmjow could give him the same phone with the same shit. It was hard! He had Ulquiorra do most of it. He said that Ulquiorra found it while on a walk. Grimmjow sighed. The information they got from the call helped out a lot because Ulquiorra got to look into the security system Aizen has up. He heads over to them and looks over Starrk's shoulder. "Done!" Ulquiorra says, leaning away from the sheet of paper they have been using.

Grimmjow nods. "So, what do we do?" He asks.

"Thanks to Ichigo, and the fact we got him a phone again, I was able to double check the security system again and double check it out. I can have Starrk take out the snipers. and the guards with dogs. Hallibel and Nel will help him. You, Shiro, and Akuma will break into the house. Have the system go off, Yet use Akuma has bait. You and Shiro will go in deeper and shut off all of the power by breaking the fuse box. That will cut off the alarm and Akuma can hide then. Ichigo is on the top floor in the last room you shall see, that is Aizen rooms. Yet the problem is the men he has posted inside. You two will go to the back of the house on the first floor. That is where the fuse box is. Once you break it, you should be able to see and you can take out the men quickly. Have Shiro go on ahead with Akuma to clear a way for you, or gather the guard's attention to them and you go get Ichigo. I am pretty sure Aizen will stay in that room, knowing his guards won't fail, but that is where NNoitra and Gin come in as backup for the twins. Once Nel and Hallibel are free, they will enter the house and help you out. You will stand by the door, but stay away from it so Aizen thinks you are still fighting. Wait for you backup to come up and meet up with you. Have them hide while you wait for Aizen to check out to see if you guys were defeated. This plan should work, since we all know how Aizen is," Ulquiorra explains. Grimmjow nods. It is a great plan.

Grimmjow looks at the two men. "Tell everybody the plan and get them ready. We do this at night so it is easier on Nel, Hal, and Starrk," He says. Starrk nods and rests his head on the table. Grimmjow rolls his eyes at the lazy man and Ulquiorra stands up to go speak to the other members in the gang. Grimmjow heads over to the window. Time to get this plan started, lets hope it works. He doesn't want anything bad happen to Ichigo. Gin walks up, holding a cup of tea in his left hand. "Plannin' on tellin' 'im once we get 'im?" He asks. Grimmjow nods and glances at the fox-like male.

* * *

Ichigo is about one minute away from killing Aizen...if he can. Yet it is hard to kill somebody when you are gagged, blinded, and bound. His arms are starting to hurt from being twisting behind his back and cuff. The gag making his mouth dry. He focused on his other sense. Touch and hearing. Smell is not rather useful. He listens to the door open and muttering. Must be Luppi. He hates the other man. He hates everybody hear. Heavier footsteps sounds after him. "You did a good job Luppi, you may go. I want some time alone with my pet," Aizen speaks up, causing Ichigo to scowl. He listens to Luppi leave and Aizen move closer to the bed. It dips as he gets on it, or sits down. A slim hand fists into his hair, pulling him forward. Ichigo grinds his teeth down on the gag as he feels Aizen press his lips to his throat. "

"So pretty," he whispers. Ichigo growls around the gag and tries to jerk away, but the hand in his hair keeps him in place. Those lips move up to be by his ear. chuckling fills his left ear as Aizen's other hand is placed on his hip. Panic fills the orangette as he squirms, trying to shake Aizen off as the brunette slid his shirt up to explore his torso. Those lips are back on his throat, kissing and nipping light, just enough to send shivers of disgust down his spine without leaving a mark on his tan skin.

He gasps when the shirt is torn. He squirms even more, kicking out, but Aizen pins him down with a snarl. "You will enjoy this!"

Ichigo shakes his head, gasping when those slim hands go down to the waistline of his pants. He chokes on the gag in his mouth, still trying to get away, but Aizen has him pinned down and between his legs. Ichigo wanted throw up, but couldn't because of the gag in his mouth. He scrunched his eyes closed behind the blind, shuddering in disgust as those cold fingers slid into his jeans. Suddenly shouting fill the air and the humming of the air conditioner unit flickered off. Leaving the room quiet. Ichigo wanted to cry in relief when Aizen pulled away. He hated this torture the man put him through. His skin felt slimy and cold. he quickly scrambled away as best as he could with his hands cuffed behind his back. Shouts filled the air, crashing was dull and Ichigo tried to listen as best as he can. He squirmed as Aizen moved about, he can hear a gun being loaded and cocked. Ichigo only listened. He heard shouting and crashing again, more voices, but this time it sounds like German. He only heard it a few times when Grimmjow was pissed off and would curse in German.

The room became warm and Ichigo tried to place where Aizen is at, but is hard when you are blinded. He heard clothes shift and rustle against each other, so he could only guess Aizen had shifted. Everything went silent after about another twenty minutes. Ichigo gulped, trying to force something down his dry throat. He listened to the door open, and then a deep rumbling growl.

"Hello Aizen, you lose," the deep rumbling voice growled. Ichigo lifted his head, turning his head towards the voice. Grimmjow?!

* * *

Grimmjow crouched down next to Starrk. Everybody dressed in black and dark colors to help hide themselves. Starrk lifted the sniper he had with himself and aimed. The other snipers were visible, only on the roof. That was it. Which made Starrk's job a bit easier as he quickly and silently took out the five men on the roof with ease. He looked down in time to watch Hallibel and Nel take out the guards. He jumped down into the yard and looked around before heading over to the door. Akuma and Shiro now beside him. He nodded and backed up a step. He lifted a leg up and kicked at the door. He dropped his leg before he could lose his balance and the alarm blares. Shouts fill the air as Grimmjow and the twins rush in. They quickly dart off to the side, letting Akuma get the attention. Shiro heads off one way while Grimmjow heads off the other to find the fuse box. He pauses when the lights flicker and zone out. He twists around and head back to the main room to help Akuma. Crashes and cursing fill the air. Akuma's own shouts of pain filling the air as he tries to protect himself against the onslaught from many fists and feet. Grimmjow and Shiro throw themselves at the group, powering their way through the thick crowd that was around Akuma. They seem confused at the that gives Akuma time to hide, and same with the other two men. They melt into the shadows, watching the group amble and stumble around, shouting at each other for losing the man. Shiro and Akuma quickly use blow darts to knock the five men still up and about. Grimmjow shooed them off to clear the way like Ulquiorra had said they will do.

Grimmjow looks up at quite footsteps to see Nnoitra and Gin enter the house. He waves them on, following the two males as they head after the twins. He watches Nel and Hallibel enter the house. He looks around. "Each of you pair up and take a floor," Grimmjow murmurs.

They nod and head on. "Gin! Tell Akuma and Shiro!" The fox saluted Grimmjow and headed up the stairs. Grimmjow follows them slowly as more shouting and crashes fill the air. He shifts. He is pretty happy Ulquiorra knows shit, and thanks to Gin, they know how Aizen will act. he reaches behind himself, pulling out the gun he had hidden in the waistband of his pants. He checked to see if he had bullets in. He headed up the stairs. He just had to wait until the house went silent. Shiro had said that him and the "backup" will meet on the second floor while Grimmjow waits on the third floor where Ichigo is at. Shiro will send a random text, letting Grimmjow know that they have completed their part. He silently stalks towards the door and pauses when he sees Luppi. His lips curl up as he snarls silently. He can't waist his bullet on this petite man! He pounces, crashing into the male, their own screams blending in with the other shouting. He quickly knocks Luppi out, but the little bitch had punch him in the gut. He stands up and stumbles back, rubbing the sore spot. He paused when a door cracked open. He whirled around, gun aiming at a brunette who stood frozen in shock. A growl rumbled in his throat.

"Hello Aizen, you lose," Grimmjow snarls out, glaring at the man. Aizen narrowed his eyes and snarled at Grimmjow, his own gun raised and pointing at Grimmjow. His smirk slow and lazy as he quickly composed himself.

"I figured you would come to get the orange haired brat, so I set up some extra protection," He muses, snapping his fingers with his free hand. The sound of doors opening filled the quiet air and Grimmjow bristled as a growl escaped his throat. He glanced around to see many men and many guns facing him and pointing down at him. He glared over at Aizen, who chuckled softly, cocking his head to the side, taunting Grimmjow. Grimmjow knew he couldn't defeat all of these men. He held steady. None of them moving. the only sounds to break the silence again is a war cry from the twins and more shouting for the back-up Aizen has as they attack. Grimmjow looks at Aizen, who appears slightly shocked, before it quickly disappears. A frown marring his lips as he stared at Grimmjow. Both neither moved or talked, just glared heatedly at each other as the sound of fighting below them filled the dead silence. Gun shoots ring out, and Grimmjow's lips twitch into a snarl again.

"What are you going to do Grimmjow?" Aizen asks, watching the blue haired man as he stared down at Aizen.

"Wait," He rumble. He glanced around again. The men are straining. They shift every once in awhile, while Grimmjow just holds still. His ice blue eyes watching the men that have guns pointed at him. At this distance, his bulletproof vest won't do any good. The bullets would pierce the vest with ease, plus from what Grimmjow can see, their about six men around him, aside from Aizen, which would then make seven. Grimmjow hardly shifted as he looked around, trying to see if he can use anything to help him. Nothing. The hall was rather large, like another living room really, allowing the men room to hold their show down. Grimmjow narrowed his icy blue orbs as he listened to the fight downstairs. He hoped they would hurry up! More gun shots ring out, shouting following suit, howls of pain. The noises were faint, dull, because of the floor under his feet.

* * *

Shiro was in shock when men appeared from the rooms! They were on the second floor, waiting for Grimmjow to finish when suddenly a snap sounded and these men surrounded them. Shiro hissed, while Akuma crouched down in a feline manner to attack. The rest of the gang tensing up as guns aimed at them. Shiro let out a frightening war cry and lunged at the closest man, causing the men to be startled and confused as he attack, giving them the upper hand at the moment. Akuma, Gin, Hallibel, Nel, and Nnoitra lurched into action right after Shiro. There was a lot of the men, forming rings around the tiny group. Shiro howled as a bullet tear through his leg. He limped for a moment as he used his wounded leg to kick the man away from him. He jumped back awkwardly as he panted harshly. Bullets flew by as Gin, Nel, and Hallibel pulled out their own guns and started firing. Shiro watched Akuma dart up as he pulled out his own throwing nice. Everything became chaos as they searched for hiding spots. The twins taking to higher grounds. Everything is chaos, and even Shiro is having a hard time keeping up as he pants. He has a few wounds that to the bullets that pierced his pale skin. He snarled in rage as he watched the fight, trying to collect himself so he can help the others.

He shakes his head, listening the sounds of pain and the bullets ripping from the barrels of guns. Shiro jumped back into the fray, needing to help his friends and family. They were losing because the men outnumbered them. He wouldn't have that. He pulled out a long dagger/mini sword to start hacking away at the men. His movements jerky and unclean from the wounds he has. He grinds his teeth together, pushing past the pain to destroy these men. After about twenty minutes of struggling, Shiro stumbled and fell down to one knee, gasping for breath as he filled his burning lungs. is body ached with bruises and injuries he got from this fight.

"Fuckin' hell!" he snarled. He shakes his head and pounces on the last person. His golden eyes glowing with rage against his black sclera as he tackled the man. His bare hands tearing away the protective suit. The man squirmed under him, shouting for help, but it doesn't come. Shiro's hands coil around the man's throat, squeezing as he lifts the man up and forces him back down. His head slamming into the wooden floor painfully as Shiro lifts him and slams him back down, over and over again. Snarls leaving his throat as he lets the stunned man lay there. His nails nig into flesh as he claws down, blood drawing forth. He digs his nails into the man's throat, an insane peel of laughter escaping his throat as he tore the man apart, while he screamed and thrashed in pain. Blood caughts Shiro as he laughs insanely, finally ending the man's lift. He sits back, heading rolling to the side as he laughs, blood staining everything. His skin, his hair, his clothes, the floor, and the walls. It is splattered everywhere. Chunks of the man also lay scattered about, his innards spilling from his open stomach as Shiro gets to his feet with some help from Gin. Slowly he comes back from his insane outburst. He leans heavily against his lover as he pants, the pain returning full flash.

"Szayel! The coast is clear! Come help us," Gin calls softly, not wanting to alert Aizen that they won this little battle down, but barely. The pink haired man wrinkles his nose up, looking between the mauled body and Shiro, before sighing as he sauntered up.

"Okay, fine. Lets get this done. I am sure Ulquiorra can help Grimm and whoever can still fight," he says as he starts patching them up.

"Akuma an' Shiro 're out, same wit' Nnoi. They took a lot of damage 'cause of da guns those men 'ad," Gin informed. Szayel nodded as he patched Shiro up and moved on. Shiro watched the doctor with dull golden orbs as he helped the rest of the group.

"Gin, you stay here and help-" he is cut off by a very loud crash and screams of pain.

"Da fuck?" Nnoitra asked, all of them looking up.

* * *

Element of surprise was Grimmjow's game as he studied the men. Off to his left is a small side table. Quickly, he darts forward, grabs the vast atop it and throws it. It crashed to the ground and he grabs the table as the men panic and are startled. He turns sharp, the table connect with one of the men, before he throws it quickly at the other men rushing at him. The table knocks about three of the them down. Only two are are left standing. Grimmjow quickly shoots them, and kicks one of the men as they try to get. Their screams of pain fill the air as the two men press their hands to bullet wounds. Aizen is gone. Grimmjow curses, but rushes into the room to help Ichigo. Aizen fled, like normal. Grimmjow feels his fury about to burst at the sight of Ichigo. He is blinded and gagged with his arms behind his back, most likely bound with handcuffs. Grimmjow darts forward, quickly peeling the gag away. Ichigo coughs harshly, shuddering as he gasps. Grimmjow snarls softly as he looks around for a key. He finds it with ease and unlocks the cuffs. Ichigo brings his hands to his chest, rubbing his wrist as Grimmjow takes the blindfold off. As soon as that is off, Ichigo brings his hands up and pulls Grimmjow close, his lips pressing against Grimmjows is a heated kiss.

* * *

And Grimmichi starts now! This chapter so fucking hard to write! DX I was trying to add in as much detail as possible, but I fucking suck when it comes to fight scenes, so I tried my best, and I added in a bit of gory. Hey, I think Shiro deserves his insane moments...I mean...granted these guys are not all in characters, but it is a fanfic...sooooooooooooooo yeah. Enjoy the new chapter! This chapter was a bitch because of the fighting and shit like that! Plus, it was hard for me to right because of the part with Ichi. I feel bad for our poor berry. Don't worry XD Grimmy saved da day! Like always, but Aizen isn't dead, so more drama and shit like that! I might write some smut, I dunno, ya all tell me. I never publish it before, soooooo I would feel highly awkward, but I sort of wanna add it in...I dunno. You all can comment on if you want smut in this or not. I wouldn't mind adding it in really...just gotta watch out for parents and shit like that...which I can do because I am a sneaky person XD


	6. Chapter 6

I am getting chapter six up! Yay! You all get to enjoy this chapter. I am surprised with how many followers this story has...17...wow...that is such a large number to me T^T I feel so proud you all like this story. I might hold off Kitsune, I just lost interest in it really. So...you all get to see more chapters to this story while I wait for Tite Kubo to relieve Ichigo's true Bankai form! I can't write White demon without it DX Because I am trying to keep it as cannon as possible...so yeah! I need to know his new bankai DX I am rambling again, whatever. I finished this chapter in a day, which is pretty good, because I was also working on my story! Finished the prolong! Had to rewrite...which I am sure you already know. I hardly remember what I write in these notes really!

Ichi: And I thought Shiro was bad when it comes to remembering shit.

Shiro: You little fucker DX

Koi: Just enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Everything to stopped when Ichigo kissed him. Grimmjow was in a lot of shock at the kiss. After a moment, he closed his eyes and pulled Ichigo closer by wrapping an arm around his waist. Ichigo gripped his hood tightly as he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Grimmjow held back a moan as Ichigo opened his mouth slightly, his tongue licking over Grimmjow's lips. Grimmjow opened his mouth, pushing Ichigo's tongue back to explore that wet cavern. Ichigo moaned deep in his chest.

"My, oh my, You did do some damage Grimmjow," A smooth, yet arrogant voices muses. Ichigo jerks away, blushing vividly before looking away. Grimmjow rolls his head to the side to see Szayel and Ulquiorra picking their way past the mass of writhing bodies. Grimmjow quickly regained his breathing, even though his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Well I had no choice...but when I attacked them, Aizen escaped. I am surprised he didn't try killing me while I was busy busting those men up with a table," Grimmjow scoffs. He pushes Ichigo back slightly and looks at him. Only faint red marks at the corner of his mouth are visible, but no other major bruising and stuff like that. Grimmjow sighs in relief at that. "Thank god you are okay! Let's head home. I got shit to do, call Kisuke and Yoruichi. I need them and I will be talking to Ichigo."

Ichigo blinks in shock, looking up at Grimmjow for a moment, before blushing and looking away. Ulquiorra nods while they head down the hall and towards the stairs as he starts calling the shop-keeper and his wife. Grimmjow looks around on the second floor, gagging along side ichigo at the sight of the mauled man. "Really Shiro?!" Grimmjow hisses, while the albino cackles with glee.

Ichigo shakes his head and moves on, pulling Grimmjow with him. No way in hell is he gonna walk alone. Grimmjow rallies up his men, and they all pull themselves toward the doors. They deserved a break and some rest. Grimmjow and Ichigo exit the house with everybody on their heels. Grimmjow sighs and shifts, looking around. He just wants to head home and take a nice, hot, soothing shower to help his tense and sore muscles. The drive back to the mansion is short, and they barely escaped when the cops showed up. Ichigo is leaning against Grimmjow, refusing to be away from him, or anybody really. Once there, Kisuke and Yoruichi hurry up, worried looks on their faces. Ichigo glares at them, dragging Grimmjow into the house. the twins following quickly. "Hold it Ichigo. I need you, the twins, Kisuke, and Yoruichi to meet me in the office. The twins should be good to talk," Grimmjow says, pulling Ichigo to a stop. The orangette huffs, but complies, pausing to wait for the other four to head towards Grimmjow's office with him. Grimmjow sits down behind the desk, everybody else taking up chairs, or the desk.

"Why the sudden call Grimmjow?" Kisuke asks.

"Time to tell him," he replies. Kisuke hums in thought, sharing a look with his violet haired wife. She frowns slightly before grinning widely.

"Okay! Lets tell the berry!" She chirps. Ichigo gives them all a confused look.

Kisuke is the first to talk. "Well, where to start! Oh yes, I am your uncle! I'm your father's brother and I will be the one telling you with the help of Grimmjow. You see, I knew you father and mother. Both died after you were born, so Byakuya adopted you, but the problem was, he forgot about two other boys. Akuma and Shiro are you older siblings. Because of their appearance, they were sentenced to death. You were kept because of you looks. Grimmjow was the one to save them, getting the scar on his chest he hides. For his treason, he became a wanted man. He hide away with me for a few years, so the twins could grow. By the time, Masaki was pregnant with you. She had died during childbirth, and your father soon fell into a depression, that caused him his life. Yet Byakuya took you in, mostly because your mother was part of a noble family like he is. When the twins became ten, you where born. That was also when they found Grimmjow, who was sparring with Yoruichi. They tried killing him, but he fled, grabbing these two and coming down here. A year later, I followed him and found him hiding in this run down house. I was surprised to see he can hide his wings, even at such a young age. I always kept in touch with Soi-fon, mostly because of Yoruichi. I kept tabs on you. I wanted to make sure they wouldn't try anything against you like they did with you older brothers," Kisuke murmured. Ichigo stared at them in shock. "That would also explain why they look like you also."

"Why would they keep me alive?!" Ichigo asked, glaring at them all now to hide the shock.

"Because you have power just like the twins. You are one of the strongest angels to ever be born...because you have a very rare bloodline," Kisuke replies.

"We all 'ave demon in us. A rare demon tha' mom was half of. This demon had a temper, and seemed ta be made out of fire. They were rare, and most are dead now. Others hid away," Shiro spoke up. Ichigo blinked in shock and shook his head.

"No! I am not part demon!" He denies, looking at them all with pleading orbs.

"Sorry, but it is true," Grimmjow murmured.

Ichigo shakes his head again. "No! It can't be! I'm a full angel!" He whispers.

"Nah. Da only one like us is Kenny, but he half an' half, but his angelic sides balances 'im out a lot. 'Cause of tha', he is one of da best warriors ya angels have," Shiro spoke. Ichigo stood up.

"Why did you all hide it?" He asks.

"To keep you safe," Kisuke chirps, smiling widely. Ichigo twitches, his hands balling into fist as he storms out.

"He took tha' better then I thought," Akuma muses, chuckling softly. Grimmjow sighs.

"What about Aizen?" Grimmjow asks, looking at the other four people in his office.

"Aizen? Oh yes, he must have hidden to regroup. I am pretty sure he is a demon lord, and a smart one at that. He also seems to be after Ichigo, so you have to keep a close eye on him now. He is also very powerful," Kisuke hums. "Be careful around him. The sooner you kill him, the better. You have the angels against you now, and you need to get a hold of Rukia through Ichigo so you and the angels can meet up to get a treaty going so you have more help. If Aizen is a demon lord, then we are in trouble, and you will need the help. He would be able to summon an army of demons to crush you."

"Trust me….I know. That is why I take the twins out to demon hunt and my gang kills the demons as soon as we sense them."

"Good. I better get going! You can hold the meeting at my little candy shop!"

Grimmjow nods and lets the twins show the couple out. He sighs, leaning back in his chair with his ice blue eyes closed. He listens to the door open, but he doesn't open his eyes, he just wants to relax after the fight that happened today. He exhales slowly, inhale again to try and relax his tense muscle. "A shower would work better," Ichigo murmurs.

Grimmjow cracks open an eye to see Ichigo sitting down in a chair. "Yeah, I know. Yet I don't want to move," Grimmjow retorts.

Ichigo chuckles softly and shifts in his seat. "I wanted to talk about earlier," He mumbled, blushing slightly. Grimmjow lets out a deep, rich, chuckle.

"You don't have to get so worked up over it," he responds. Ichigo glares at him softly.

"Idiot….I wanted something. I figured out over the weeks I like you a lot," Ichigo huffs out, blushing even more as he looks away, ready to be rejected by the older man that is stretched out in the chair in front of him.

"Hmmm….so you just up and kissed because you have feelings for me?" Grimmjow asks.

Ichigo scowled at him. "No!" He grumbled, still blushing.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Stop worrying, strawberry. Shesh, if you want to, we can start dating," He replied to the blushing orangette.

Ichigo quickly looked over at him, eyes wide with shock and mouth agape. "Really?" He managed to choke out. Grimmjow laughed at the younger male as he stood up. He nodded his head.

"Yes, now, I gotta go shower. I smell like sweat, and I am sore," Grimmjow retorted, exiting the office, leaving Ichigo to roll his eyes and grumble under his breath. He stays in the office for a few moments before heading out. He watches Szayel finish helping the others out. Ichigo leaves them, heading up the stairs to his room. He pauses in front of his door, seeing a little piece of paper on it. He pulls it off with ease and reads it.

Get a hold of your little midget friend. I need her to get the higher ups to meet us for a treaty at Kisuke's shop!

~Grimmjow

Ichigo blinks in shock. He shrugs and enters the room, setting the note down and grabbing his phone. He quickly dialed Rukia and held the phone away from his ear, knowing full well she will start shouting at him.

"ICHIGO! OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Rukia, chill the fuck out already. I got a question for you. I need you to gather Byakuya for a treaty with the gang. Why, I don't know. Grimmjow asked me too," he sighed.

"Oh...okay...I can try," she replies.

"Please Rukia! I need this, because I also need to talk to them. Meet us there at noon tomorrow," he murmurs.

"I will try Ichigo. Good luck, berry-head. See ya," she chirps.

"Bye," he mumbles as they both hang up. He flops down onto his bed and groans. Everything is just so stressful. He learns that he has demon in him, and that he is in fact related to the twins. So much has happened in the past few days, some better than others. He closes his eyes, grumbling to himself as he tries to relax after like three days of Aizen playing with him. he gags and shudders at the memory. He rolls onto his side, hoping to fall asleep, but he can't. His mind whirling with too much information, and all the shit he learned today.

Ichigo sits beside Grimmjow. It is only him, Grimmjow, and the twins, plus Gin, who refused to leave Shiro's side. Kisuke and Yoruichi sit at the table as they wait for the angels to appear, if they do. Grimmjow made them an hour late to plan out the treaty with Kisuke. When Ichigo woke him up as nine, he was slightly pissed off, but it disappeared when Ichigo told them the meeting was today at noon. Only five minutes left. Grimmjow looks around, the candy shop rather place, but they are on the back rooms, in a large office like room. All sitting on cushions around a large round table. Kisuke sipped at some tea while Yoruichi drank some sake. After about three more minutes, they hear the store's bell chime. Grimmjow shifts, Ichigo looking at the door as it burst open moments later, showing the midget raven and her older brother. Grimmjow lets a growl rumble deep in his throat as Rukia, Byakuya, and Toshiro enter the room. Gin hums softly, looking around the room. Tension fills the air as Byakuya glares at the twins, and Grimmjow.

"When Ichigo called, I suspected he was coming back to us, not dragging you three along and the hybrid," Byakuya comments.

"We are here for a treaty, and information on why the demon activity is so high here," Grimmjow sneers.

Byakuya raises a fine eyebrow, but no emotion in his slate gray eyes. "Go on."

"A demon lord is in the area, and I believe I know who he is. Also….I told Ichigo. It was best because he Aizen wants him, and I wanted him to know why," Grimmjow explained.

Rukia frowned and looked over at Byakuya and Toshiro, who had their eyes wide and shock clear as day on their faces. ichigo shifts. "Why did you hide it from me?"

"We didn't want you to abuse the power. We also tried to keep you for leaving us...what we did to those three was a wrong doing that I can never forgive. What is it you want for the treaty?" Byakuya murmurs.

Kisuke smiles widely. "We just want peace, and you guys to help us defeat the demon lord. That is all we ask for," he replies. Grimmjow nods in agreement.

"Peace and help. After that, you guys can leave and I can handle the demons. Ichigo can stay or return, which ever he wants to do. I won't force him," Grimmjow adds.

Ichigo stares at him in shock. "After you forced me to join in the first place?!" He asked in disbelief.

"We did it to keep you safe. Those two angels you were with knew nothing...Aizen has always been different from other gang leaders, that is why I suspect him to be the demon lord. even Gin would agree, and he knows the man better than us because he used to work for him," Grimmjow retorted. Ichigo falls silent, any hopes of fighting it gone.

Rukia blinks, still highly confused. "Do not worry, Rukia. I will tell you once we head home. Hand the treaty over," Byakuya state.

"Yes, Nii-sama," Rukia says as Kisuke hands the piece of paper over to Byakuya, along with a pen. "Will general Yamamoto like this?" She asked, watching Byakuya sign the treaty.

"It should be fine. It will help us with our mission here anyways. Toshiro can report to him. I will stay here with you and help plan things out. We will meet her again in three days, at the same time. In the meantime, keep up the good work on destroying demons," Byakuya says as he stands up, Rukia and Toshiro following suit. They exit with only a simple goodbye from Rukia. Ichigo easily said bye to his friends, happy that they are not going to try killing him now. He looks over at Grimmjow as the man takes a drink of his own tea. He looks around. "So...what do we do now?" He asks.

"The normal!" Shiro says with a leering grin. Ichigo faces palm and gets up to leave the room. Grimmjow and Yoruichi laughing at the teen. Grimmjow stands up, knowing Ichigo hates to be alone and normally has either himself or one of the girls with him out of fear Aizen will try something again. Ichigo sends Grimmjow a grateful smile as they head into the main part of the shop.

"Would you be okay if I went back?" Ichigo asked, as he scanned the rows of candy.

Grimmjow sighed. "I would understand. Soul society is your home, Ichi. I belong here, with my family," he whispers.

Ichigo glanced at the blue haired man as he stares at some candy. Ichigo moved towards him, punching him harshly. Grimmjow gasps, staring at Ichigo with wide eyes. "What the fuck, Ichi?!" He gasps, trying to breath around the pain in his side and stomach. He stares at the orangette as he rubs his side, trying to relieve the pain.

Ichigo glares at him. Brown eyes holding hints of gold, making them look a bit like embers of a fire. Grimmjow takes a step back, wincing in pain.

"I am now part of that family dumbass! I am not leaving. I like it here. I like the odd family I was forced into! You guys are funny, smart, and just plain odd...and it is refreshing!" Ichigo snarls, as he follows Grimmjow with his own step forward, keeping the distance between them. "I may have hated you all at first, but that was because I was forced into the group! Yet I had the time to get to know you all, and I like that you guys are more family like then what I had! The only people I had were Rukia and Renji!"

Grimmjow winces again, this time at the pissed of tone in ichigo's voice. The orange head relaxing before stepping forward, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow and burying his face into that muscular chest. "I don't want to leave the place where I feel like I belong. You guys are all different, yet you all act like a family...A family I want to keep and have."

Grimmjow shifts, wrapping both of his arms around Ichigo. He rest his chin on the smaller male's head. He closes his ice blue eyes and inhales, smiling softly at the scent of rain and cinnamon. The scent of Ichigo. He sighs softly and nuzzles those soft locks under his nose. Ichigo sighs softly. They hold each other for a few more minutes, until Akuma pulls them apart, claiming he wants to get pizza to eat. Grimmjow chuckles and passes him some money.

"I'm taking Ichigo out. Let him relax," Grimmjow comments as he tows the orangette with him and towards a tiny cafe. Akuma salutes them and heads off with Gin and Shiro.

"Why are you taking me out?" Ichigo asks.

"Our first date as a true couple!" Grimmjow stated, draping an arm across Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo shakes his head as they enter the cafe. They take a booth in the back and out of sight. Grimmjow hums softly, the waiter checking him out, which Ichigo doesn't like. Yeah, he has seen how many women look at Grimmjow like that. Well...Grimmjow was rather hot! He is not going to deny it! He glares at the women, while Grimmjow just ignores them. He nudges Ichigo's leg and Ichigo glances over at him with a scowl.

"What do you?" Grimmjow asks, giving Ichigo a feral grin.

"A cup of coffee and a strawberry shortcake!" Ichigo stated quickly, grinning happily. The waiter narrowed her eyes before turning to Grimmjow, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Just some coffee," Grimmjow told her. She frowned and flaunted off, trying to look seductive as she waltzed away. Ichigo couldn't help but snicker after her.

"What's so funny?" Grimmjow asked, a blue eyebrow raised. Ichigo shakes his head and leans back in his seat, glancing around. The cafe is small but pretty. A window beside so he can see what is happening on outside. Cars driving by and one or two people walking by. He glances back at Grimmjow, who is also staring outside. Ichigo smiled softly as he took in the sight of the sunlight reflecting on his boyfriend's ice blue hair, and also seems to make his already icy eyes, icier. Ichigo quickly looked away when Grimmjow glanced over at him. Grimmjow let out a rich chuckle as he smirked ferally at his boyfriend.

"Like what you see?" He teased the blushing orangette.

"K-kind of," Ichigo admitted after a moment of stuttering and trying to gather himself. Grimmjow laughed, he already is like the kid. Temper and everything. He smiles fondly at Ichigo once the orangette looks away. He shakes his head. They only have a few days of these type of peace.

* * *

I am still iffy about going past making out...but you get more grimmichi fluff here soon! Next chapter really! Wanted to end this chapter without a cliff hanger really. So yeah, some fluff in this chapter, and the truth is out! How cute, Ichigo has demon...*whispers* Explains his bitchiness at times...But we can't have Ichigo any other way!

Ichi: What are you talking about women! *Glares*

Koi: *Sweatdrop* Nothing!

Ichi: Uh-huh!


End file.
